Ruby
by Chica DBZ
Summary: Una chica llamada Ruby se presenta en el torneo infantil aunque parece fragil consiguio vencer a Goten y se enfrenta a Trunks pero por algunos motivos se va. Trunks quiere saber quien es esa chica. Mundo alternativo.
1. Conociendose

_**RUBY**_

_CONOCIENDOSE_

-Bueno Goten nos veremos en la final-dijo Trunks.

-La verdad es que he perdido-dijo el pelinegro desilusionado

-QUE!¿¡COMO TE HAS DEJADO GANAR!?

-No me he dejado pero esa chica es muy fuerte.

-CHICAAAA!ENCIMA PIERDES CON UNA CHICA!

-Ya deja de gritar Trunks, y date prisa que ya vais a salir.

Trunks dejo de hablar y se preparo para salir mirando de reojo a la chica que había vencido a su mejor amigo. No parecía ser muy fuerte al contrario parecía ser muy frágil tenía su misma edad, era un poco más baja que él, era rubia tenía el pelo rizado, su tez era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran verdes, llevaba unos pantaloncitos rosas y una camiseta con un osito de peluche delante.

-En la final combatirán Trunks de 8 años y Ruby de 8 años-los dos subieron al área de combate-salúdense y comiencen- decía el presentador.

-Hola Trunks-decía amablemente la chica.

-Hmf, no se refería a ese saludo.

-Ahaaaa y a cual otro sino-preguntaba inocentemente

-A este.- Trunks saludo agachando un poco el cuerpo (como se hace al final de las obras de teatro)

En ese momento Ruby lo saludo de la misma manera.

-Bueno cuando queras puedes atacar- dijo ella.

-Las niñas primero.-contesto

-OTRO QUE VA DE CABALLERO, ESTOY HARTA SI HE LLEGADO AQUÍ SERA POR ALGO NOOOO!-grito ella en cólera.

Trunks sonrió de medio lado tipo Vegeta- Seguramente los demás tenían pena de ti y te dejaban gan..-pero no pudo continuar por que Ruby lo había dado un gran golpe en la cara.

-Que decías?-dijo en tono burlón

-_Rayos es más fuerte de lo que pensaba pero aun asi me pregunto cómo pudo vencer a Goten_-pensaba Trunks. Trunks se limpio el hilito de sangre que le había empezado a salir.

-Perdón te he hecho daño te has hecho pupita.- seguía con el mismo tono.

-Yo que tú me callaría, solo has tenido suerte, me has pillado desprevenido.-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Eres muy creído, pero no te preocupes te dejo ganar si te conviertes delante de mí en súper saiyanjin.

-COMO SABES TU ESO.

-No te pongas asi, solo muéstramelo y me rendiré, tú ganaras el torneo, lo prometo.-en ese momento cerro el puño y se lo puso delante del corazón.

-_Que extraño asi era como mi padre dice que se saludaba a un rango superior en Vegetasei_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el peli lila.

-Eso no te importa, ahora conviértete o te obligare ha hacerlo.

-Me he apuntado para enfrentarme en una buena batalla a Goten y ya que lo has vencido tendré que luchar contra ti, no te preocupes procurare no hacerte daño.

-Tu lo has querido!-grito ella mientras le daba una patada en la boca del estomago.

Pero Trunks la paro con el brazo y le intento dar un golpe (no muy fuerte) en la cara, de repente desapareció y apareció detrás de el dándole una patada en la espalda.

-Vamos no te humillare mas si te conviertes en súper saiyanjin ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Ni lo sueñes no te daré tal honor además no sabía que eras tan rápida sino habría reaccionado antes-en ese momento Trunks empezó a volar y formo una onda vital (como cuando lucho contra Goten).Pero la chica reacciono y voló antes de que la onda le arrastrara fuera del campo

-¿Sabes volar?-pregunto incrédulo el chico

-Claro que sí, que te has creído que eres el único que sabe-dijo la chica un poco mosqueada.

-Hmf eras una cría muy escandalosa.

-Como te atreves pues tu eres un príncipe creído.- despéese decir eso la chica se tapo la boca y salió volando fuera del estadio.

-EHEEEEE ESPERA COMO SABES ESO REGRESA-Trunks había salido volando detrás de ella pero se percato de que había tomado mucha ventaja y no la alcanzaría asi que volvió al estadio para recibir sus regalos el dinero y el combate contra Satán que duro mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

_**POR LA NOCHE**_

Trunks había invitado a dormir a Goten. Y le estaba explicando lo de la chica.

-Goten te digo que es muy raro.

-No se Trunks que hay de raro en eso.

-Goten como no te das cuenta nadie sabe lo que somos como una chica que aparece de repente me dice que me transforme en súper saiyanjin y me dice príncipe lo sabe?¿No crees que hay algo extraño en todo eso?

-No a mí también me dijo que me transformara, le dije que no podía que te lo había prometido, se enfado mucho y me dio un golpe en la nuca y me desmalle pero enseguida me desperté el problema es que ya me habían descalificado.-dijo triste Goten-pero como se fue y no volvió me tuve que enfrentar a un chico mas, ese que te toco en semi-finales y como le gane me dieron el segundo puesto.-ahora ya se había animado mas.

-Goten en serio tendrías que encontrar a esa chica, como podía saber quién era yo.

De repente se abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Mocoso tu madre dice que bajes a comer.

-Está bien papa.-dicho esto los dos niños bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa a esperar su comida.

-Trunks puedo preguntarte algo cariño.-pregunto Bulma

-Claro que si mama.

-¿Quién era esa chica con la que has luchado en el torneo?

-No lo sé mama, pero ella si me conoce de algo.

-Que quieres decir con eso mocoso.-Ahora Vegeta se había metido en la conversación.

-Es que esa chica me dijo que me dejaría ganar si me convertía en súper saiyanjin y además después me dijo que era un príncipe (que rápido se olvido de lo de creído ¬¬)

_¿Qué hará Vegeta ante esa contestación?¿Los chicos saldrán en busca de esa chica?_

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._


	2. Te encontre

_**Quería decir que como esta historia es de un mundo alternativo, la paz volvió junto con la muerte de Cell.**_

_TE ENCONTRE_

-Es que esa chica me dijo que me dejaría ganar si me convertía en súper saiyanjin y además después me dijo que era un príncipe (que rápido se olvido de lo de creído ¬¬)

-No mientas mocoso, los humanos no saben lo que somos.-dijo Vegeta.

-Pero papa no estoy mintiendo.

-Cállate o te castigare.

-Pero

-¿¡QUE NO ENTENDISTE?!

-Si papa.- dijo el chico cabizbajo-

_**7 AÑOS DESPUES.**_

-TRUNKSSSS LLEGAS TARDE A CLASEEEE!

-YA VOY MAMA.

En eso bajo Trunks cogió una tostada con mermelada y sin despedirse salió volando (literalmente).

-Este chico no aprende-dijo para sí misma Bulma.

Trunks tenía ya 15 años e iba al liceo, al mismo que Goten pero debido a que el tenia un año más a diferentes clases, él deseaba estar en l misma clase que su amigo pero si el suspendía sus padres le matarían y con la inteligencia de Goten nunca podría saltarse un curso, bueno por ahora se conformaría con ser su mejor amigo y compañero de ligues, ya que aunque tuvieran 15 y 14 años eran unos auténticos rompecorazones, todas las chicas del instituto las deseaban, y no era para reprochárselo dos chicos de tan joven edad siendo los mejores del equipo de lucha y de casi todos los deportes, y tan atentos con los demás, dos auténticos premios.

Trunks llegaba justo, las clases iban a comenzar y no podía permitirse un retraso mas, por muy listo que fuera y muchos sobresalientes que sacara, 10 retrasos en medio mes lo llevaría directo al director y eso no le asustaba, por que ha decir verdad seguro que le decía que no volviera a suceder le mandaría copiar algo unas cuantas veces y no pasaría nada, el problema era que si iba al director este llamaría a sus padres para saber que le estaba pasando y entonces si entre el castigo de su madre y el de su padre sería el peor mes del trimestre. Llego justo a tiempo, se sentó en el mismo sitio de siempre y espero al profesor que por suerte se había retrasado.

-Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos entre nosotros a una nueva compañera- dijo el profesor señalando a la puerta- entra y preséntate.

En ese momento entro por la puerta una chica rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura, su tez era blanca como la nieve y su cara era angelical, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado para tener quince años y unos ojos verdes intensos que podía paralizar a cualquiera, esos ojos de que le sonaban esos ojos, no se acordaba pero lo averiguaría.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Ruby Rosse, tengo quince años, me gustan las artes marciales, la ciencia y casi todos los deportes.

Ruby, Ruby ese nombre de donde eran intentaba recordar pero no podía era como si esa parte estuviera nublada por alguna razón,

-Bien Ruby ya que es tu primer día en esta escuela y no sabes muy bien cómo va esto te sentaras al lado de Trunks el será el que te guie y te enseñe el liceo.- dijo el profesor.

En ese momento toda la clase tenia envidia las chicas por que la nueva fuera guiada por el chico más guapo de todo el liceo y los chicos porque ya que Trunks podía tener a cualquier chica le tenía que tocar guiar a una de las más bonitas que jamás vieron.

La chica se sentó a su lado y empezó a anotar todo lo que el profesor decía, mientras que Trunks no podía dejar de mirarla pero de pronto sonó el timbre sacándolo de su abobamiento. Ruby recogió todo y se dispuso a salir de la clase cuando…

-Hola me llamo Trunks.- dijo el amablemente.

-No soy tonta, ni sorda, se lo he escuchado al profesor que por desgracia me asigno a que tú me guiaras pero no te preocupes, no necesito que nadie me guie.- dijo en un tono de pocos amigos.

-Que genio tienes, me recuerdas a mi padre-dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

No le duro mucho por que recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago de la chica que lo hizo retorcerse del dolor casi cayéndose al suelo.

-No vuelvas a reírte de mí- después de decir esto salió tranquilamente por la puerta de la clase dejando a todos impactados por qué esa chica que parecía dulce y frágil, era en realidad bastante ruda y muy fuerte si había conseguido que a Trunks le doliera ese golpe. Ese golpe, ese golpe hizo que recordara quien era esa chica, era la chica del campeonato infantil, cuando recordó eso se puso (como pudo) erguido y salió lo más rápido que pudo a buscar a Goten por suerte era hora del almuerzo y podrían hablar todo lo que quisieran.

-Trunks ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo Goten viendo a su amigo aun dolorido por ese golpe en el estomago.

-Goten tenemos que hablar-dijo poniéndose serio

-¿De qué?

-Te acuerdas en el torneo infantil de cuando teníamos 8 años.

-No- dijo inocentemente

-Tienes que hacer memoria Goten esa chica pequeña que te descalifico y después salió volando y nunca más volvió.

-Mmmm….. Si ya me acuerdo de ella, que chica más rara, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, esa chica, está en mi clase y su genio ha crecido con ella y mucho tiene el mismo carácter que mi padre,

-Eso es imposible Trunks tu padre tiene muy, muy, pero que MUY MAL CARÁCTER.

-Ya lo mismo pensaba yo pero es que el profesor le dijo que como era nueva yo tendría que ser su guía por el liceo pero es que al acabar la clase me dice que ella se vale sola y no necesita mi ayuda entonces yo lo le dije que se parecía en carácter a mi padre y no puede evitar reírme de eso, ella creyó que me reía de ella y me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago que ,por cierto, todavía me duele.-Goten estaba alucinando con lo que decía su amigo, no lo podía creer, esa chica que una vez lo dejo inconsciente por no querer transformarse había vuelto al mismo liceo que ellos pero esta vez no quería saber nada de ellos por lo menos de Trunks, ahí se le encendió la bombilla que brillaba mucho puesto que muy pocas veces pasaba estaba como nueva.

-Trunks, tengo una idea- Trunks no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia olvidando su dolor-Oye de que te ríes, pues entonces no te digo mi plan.-dijo ofendido

En ese momento Trunks paro de reírse-Lo siento Goten, creí que me gastabas una broma de las tuyas-se disculpo el peli lila- Anda cuéntamelo, seguro que es genial.

-Está bien- dijo mas animado por el ultimo comentario de su amigo- mira esa chica no quiere saber nada de ti, puesto que de pequeños la dejaste un poco mal en el torneo.

-No fue culpa mía ella fue quien huyo.

-Da igual pero, quizás conmigo no esté enfadada, quizás confié en mí y pueda saber porque es tan ruda contigo.

-Goten esa idea, esa idea es la MEJOR IDEA QUE HE ESCUCHADO por lo menos hoy (lo ultimo lo susurro).

Después de decir esto el morocho busco el ki de la chica y fue a buscarla después de 10 minutos volvió lleno de basura.

-Goten ¿pero que has hecho? ¿Te has caído dentro de un contenedor de basura?-dijo Trunks al borde de la risa.

-NO-dijo el pelinegro enfurecido.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto intrigado

Lo que paso fue que…..

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._


	3. Semi semi saiyanjin

_SEMI SEMI SAIYANJIN_

Lo que paso fue que….

_FLASH_

_Goten acababa de ver a Ruby sentada sola en un banco asi que pondría en marcha su plan._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Goten.-dijo amablemente._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo un poco mosqueada._

_-Vengo a este liceo._

_-¡ESO NO IDIOTA QUE HACES DELANTE DE MIIIIIII!._

_-Al final Trunks si va a tener razón en el carácter- pensó el pelinegro-Bueno es que como vi que estabas sola pensé que quizás necesitabas compañía._

_-No necesito tu compañía._

_-Vamos no seas asi._

_En ese momento Ruby se dio cuenta de que Goten no la dejaría a sí que le siguió el juego._

_-¿Sabes qué?¿Quizás si necesite tu compañía?-dijo en un tono más amable._

_-¿En serio?-dijo- Ja, ya sabía yo que no se resistiría a mis encantos- pensó_

_-Si claro, ves ese contenedor de ahí._

_-Si ,¿por?_

_-Bueno es que se me ha caído algo por ahí pero no consigo encontrarlo ¿me ayudas?-mintió_

_-Claro que sí._

_Cuando se acercaron al cubo de basura, Ruby hizo un movimiento rápido y le echo toda por encima._

_-La próxima vez, Goten, no me hagas compañía.-y se fue._

_FIN FLASH_

_-_Te dije que esa chica tenía muy mal carácter.-dijo en tono sabiondo

-Si pero pensé que había caído en mis encantos, su tono de voz cambio a uno mucho más dulce cuando me dijo que la acompañara.-refunfuñaba Goten

-Ya has visto no te puedes fiar de ella.

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa antes que empiece las clases.

-Está bien,

- adiós, nos vemos después.

-Adiooooos-dijo alejándose el pelinegro

La sirena sonó y las clases empezaron. Trunks trataba de centrarse en la clase, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y estar sentado a su lado no ayudaba, esa chica era especial no lo acosaba como las demás, más bien lo evitaba. Recordó a aquella niña pequeña que se enfrento contra él en el torneo y en la buena pelea que habrían podido tener, quizás si no hubiera sido por su orgullo, se habría transformado y ella se hubiera quedado con él hasta el final. Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando se escucho otra vez la sirena. Las clases habían acabado y si no hablaba ahora con ella tendría que esperar todo el fin de semana para volver a verla.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Trunks evitando que Ruby se fuera.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Si me dices lo que quiero saber me transformare en súper saiyanjin delante de ti ¿trato?

Ruby se quedo pensando durante un buen rato, todos se habían ido de la clase solo estaban ellos dos.

-Solo responderé a una pregunta.

-Está bien- Bueno debo escoger las palabras acertadas para que resuelva mis dudas-pensó-A ver… ya se ¿Cómo sabes lo de la transformación? Quiero decir solo lo saben los saiyans y tu no pareces una.

-Tu tampoco pareces un saiyan y nadie te recrimina- dijo molesta.

-No quise decir eso.-dijo cabizbajo

-Da igual, lo sé porque me lo dijo mi padre. ¿Feliz? He contestado tu pregunta ahora transfórmate.

-¿Tu padre?-pregunto Trunks

-Si mi padre, mi padre ¿no sabes lo que es un padre?

-CLARO QUE SIII, solo digo que tengo que hablar con él.

-No puedes. Y ahora transfórmate.

-No hasta que hable con él.

-ESE NO ERA EL TRATO.

-Pues aceptas el nuevo o no me veras transformado.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Está bien-dijo en tono de derrota al que Trunks contesto con una media sonrisa.- Sígueme pero te advierto el no te va ha contestar.

-Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo –dijo orgulloso

-Hmf lo que tu digas-dijo sin ganas y salió volando por la ventana seguida de Trunks. Aterrizaron a las puertas del cementerio. Trunks miro anonadado.

-¿Qué me miras asi? Ya te dije que no te iba a contestar a tus preguntas.

-Pero….. no pensé que fuera por esto.

-Da igual, habla todo lo que quieras pero recuerda el trato.

Ruby abrió las puertas de acero de una patada, se dirigió a una pequeña tumba en la que había un ramo de flores marchitas.

-Bueno ¿te dejo a solas con él?

-No, espera y ¿tu madre? ¿Puedo hablar con ellas?

-No sé donde esta nos abandono cuando tenía 4 años.

Trunks estaba shokeado- ¿Y tu donde vives?

-En un castillo encima de una montaña- dijo irónicamente, pero vio los ojos tristes que tenia Trunks- Brief asúmelo no todo el mundo vive en tu cuento de hadas, la realidad es dura y cada uno tiene que pelear por conseguir lo que quiere aunque **NO SEA DE LOS MAS RICOS DE LA CIUDAD**.-Recalco muy bien lo ultimo-Además no te importa donde vivo-dijo volviendo a su típico tono de pocos amigos-Cumple el trato.

-Si lo hago ¿te irás?

-Claro que sí, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Pero….. No te puedes quedar un rato mas, ¿por mi?-y puso su mejor mirada de perrito abandonado.

-No. Cumple el trato Brief me estas empezando a mosquear.- dijo la chica entre dientes

-Está bien pero responde a una última pregunta.-dijo suplicante

-¿No te cansas de romper el trato? ¿Verdad?

Trunks hizo oídos sordos- ¿Cómo te mantienes? Ósea tienes que vivir en algún sitio no creo que siempre estés fuera, además tienes que comer, y comprar el material para el liceo, ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Esa son dos preguntas.

-Contesta a la primera.

-Trabajando, como todo el mundo que necesita dinero.

-¿Trabajas? ¿Con quince años?

-Pues sí, trabajo de niñera, desde pequeña soñé con cuidar a niños y hacer que no tengan la misma infancia que yo. Mira Trunks he perdido mucho tiempo transfórmate.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ver una transformación?- dijo con intriga el muchacho.

-Por que, se lo prometí a mi padre, le prometí que algún día yo sería tan fuerte como un verdadero saiyanjin.-En ese momento la chica tenía los ojos brillantes, mas aun que las estrellas.

-Pero eso quiere decir que…

-Si soy una saiyanjin, bueno en realidad soy una semi-semi saiyanjin.

-¿No será semi saiyanjin?

-No, soy hija de un semi saiyanjin por lo tanto yo soy, una semi-semi saiyanjin.

-Pero si eres saiyanjin ¿por que no te conviertes tú en súper saiyanjin?

-Por que por más que entreno no lo consigo, tengo que ver cómo te conviertes en súper saiyanjin para poder hacer lo mismo y conseguirlo yo también.

-¿Entonces solo quieres verlo para imitarlo?

-Si.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pues, siento decepcionarte, pero la única forma que te serviría es si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo incrédula

-Que después de la primera, te puedes transformar sin esfuerzo.

-Entonces he contestado todas esas preguntas, para nada.

-Bueno si pero…- Trunks fue interrumpido por Ruby.

-¡Tenia que trabajar Trunks!, pero claro tu eso no lo entenderías porque seguro que tú tienes como casa una enorme mansión y que cuando tengas hambre vas y le dices a tu madre y ella te prepara un gran banquete y cuando tengas frio tengas el abrigo que quieras para abrigarte y cuando tengas sueño una gran cama, pero no todo el mundo tiene ese tipo de vida, no todo es un cuento de hadas Brief, no todos tenemos esa suerte.- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ruby…

-No Trunks. Adiós ya he perdido mucho tiempo por tu culpa.

Ruby salió volando tan rápido como pudo, mientras Trunks la veía irse, se sintió afortunado por tener la vida que tenia, pero sintió lastima por Ruby, se sentó a lado de la tumba del padre de Ruby y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Cuando el sol se empezó a esconder decidió regresar a su casa.

-Ya estoy aquí!- dijo entrando por la puerta.

Bulma salió de la cocina como una flecha y fue directamente a abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Trunks por que llegas tan tarde? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Este bien? ¿No estarás herido? ¿Verdad?

-Tranquilízate mama, estoy bien no me pasa nada.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Bueno es que… no, no es nada.-dijo intentando ocultar lo que había vivido ese día.

-Trunks sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que quieras.-dijo Bulma como si le hubiera leído en la mirada que era algo más grave de lo que parecía.

-La verdad es que-Trunks empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado ese día, Bulma escuchaba toda la historia, le parecía muy emocionante, hasta se había hecho palomitas y todo.

-Eso fue lo que paso.-dijo Trunks más relajado después de poder contarle todo a su madre.

-¿Sabes qué Trunks? tengo una idea.

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._

_Bueno en realidad no estaba segura de cómo seguir la historia y me ha salido bastante floja, pero para eso escribo para aprender de mis errores. Gracias por leer._


	4. La idea

_LA IDEA_

-¿Sabes qué Trunks? tengo una idea.

-¿Idea para qué?

-Bueno por lo que me has dicho estas muy preocupado por tu "amiga", jijiji- este comentario hizo ruborizarse a Trunks.

-MAMA NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS.-trato de excusarse.

-Está bien, pero aun asi quieres ayudarla ¿no es asi?

-Bueno ss-si-dijo un poco dubitativo por lo que le iba a decir su madre.

-Entonces que se venga a vivir a casa.

-TE HAS VUELTO LOCA

-Jovencito no me hables asi recuerda que soy tu madre.-dijo regañándole como cuando tenía 5 años.

-Perdón mama-dijo cabizbajo.

-Bueno, bueno, no me refería a que vayas el lunes y le digas que se mude, digo que como has dicho que trabaja de niñera, le digas que si puede hacer el favor de cuidar a Bra durante todo el día mientras no estéis en liceo, a cambio de un cuarto y las 5 comidas al día.- explicando su plan.

-Esa idea es genial gracias mama.-dijo abrazándola

-Claro hijo que creías soy la GRAN BULMA BRIEF-dijo orgullosamente.

Después de su pequeña charla, Trunks decidió cenar algo y acostarse temprano, mañana llamaría a Goten y le diría de la genial idea de su madre, sin duda esa era la mejor idea del mundo, tendría que haber ido antes a hablar con su madre asi por lo menos no estaría todo tan liado. Poco a poco el sueño venció a Trunks y soñó con ella. Cuando se despertó miro su despertador las 8 de la mañana. Era demasiado pronto para despertarse un sábado, conociendo a Goten estaría hasta las 11 como mínimo durmiendo, hasta que su madre le obligara a levantarse a hacer todos los deberes del fin de semana, amenazándole de que no obtendría desayuno si no los acababa, exactamente eso había pasado la última vez que había ido a casa de Goten. Trunks intento dormirse otra vez, pero no podía asi que decidió levantarse y tomar el desayuno, con tan mala suerte que su padre había pensado lo mismo.

-¿Papa? ¿Que haces a esta hora despierto?

-Yo me despierto todos los días a las 8 para entrenar el que debería preguntar qué haces TU despierto a esta hora.

-Bueno es que me he despertado y no podía volver a dormirme a sí que decidí levantarme.

-¿Sabes, mocoso? Has descuidado tu entrenamiento a sí que hoy entrenaras conmigo.

-Pero, papa tengo que decir algo importante a Goten.

-Me da igual te espero dentro de cinco minutos en la máquina de la gravedad, y si no vienes iré yo a buscarte y te aseguro que será peor.-dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue tranquilamente.

Trunks trago saliva, pues savia por experiencia, que recibiría su típico gran castigo, el castigo consistía en estar los fines de semana de todo un trimestre, despertándose a las 5 de la mañana y entrenando duramente durante todo el día en la máquina de gravedad, saltándose las comidas si a su padre le apetecía.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo su desayuno y salió corriendo hacia la máquina de gravedad. Cuando entro Vegeta subió de repente a una gravedad de 900 unidades, haciendo que Trunks cayera de inmediato al suelo.

-Lo que yo decía cada vez más débil.

-No es justo no estoy acostumbrado a tanta gravedad, además la has cambiado de golpe, no he tenido tiempo a reaccionar-dijo levantándose lentamente pues todavía no dominaba bien esa gravedad, se coloco en posición de pelea, lo que le causo gracia a Vegeta dejando ver una media sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera te mantienes en pie y pretendes enfrentarte a mi- dijo soltando una gran carcajada la cual molesto a Trunks.

-Vamos a luchar o a conversar.-dijo, lo cual le proporciono un puñetazo en su estomago.

-MOCOSO INSOLENTE, RECUERDA QUE SOY TU PADRE Y ME DEBES RESPETO.- rugió Vegeta.

Trunks se levanto otra vez y no dijo nada se quedo mirando a un punto muerto, lo cual incomodo bastante a su padre.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho? Nunca se había portado asi y mucho menos con él estaba distraído ¿en qué estaría pensando?- pensaba Vegeta- Mocoso vete, si eres tan débil no me sirves ni para entrenar pero recuerda que la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso contigo.

Trunks miro a su padre a los ojos durante un tiempo bastante largo, ¿cuando lo había perdonado al estar distraído?, quizás era verdad y era un débil, quizás por eso no le quería Ruby. ¿Pero en que estas pensando Trunks?- se dijo a sí mismo-no te das cuenta que ella te odia, metiste la pata la última vez que estuviste con ella, quizás no te perdone, quizás ni el gran plan de tu madre te ayude para hacer que te deje de odiar.

-LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Vegeta al ver que Trunks no se movía.

Eso saco de sus pensamientos a Trunks, que rápidamente salió de la cámara antes de que su padre se arrepintiera y le obligara a volver a entrenar con él.

Ya eran las doce y Trunks se disponía a llamar a Goten, le había pedido permiso a su madre para invitar a comer y ella había aceptado gustosamente. Cuando llegara tendría que explicarle por que se fue sin él y además decirle el plan de su madre.

Ya era la una y media cuando…

_DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG._

-Ya deja de tocar el timbre.- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Está bien, pero por lo menos déjame pasar adentro.

Trunks se aparto dejando que Goten entrara, los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de Trunks cuando se escucho un llanto. Trunks entro en la habitación de su hermanita Bra y la cogió en brazos meciéndola como si fuera una cuna.

-Ya Bra calla de una vez.

-BUABUAAAABUAAA.

-Espero que Ruby acepte ser tu niñera.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-chillo Goten lo que provoco que Bra llorara más alto.

-BUAAAAAAAABUAAAAAAAAAAABUAAA AAAAAA.

-Goten no grites tan fuerte.- le regaño

-Lo siento, ¿pero que has dicho de Ruby? Creo que he escuchado mal.

En eso llego Bulma.

-¿Qué pasa, Trunks?

-Bra no deja de llorar.

-Dámela, no sabes cuidar de los bebes, espero que tu amiga sea mejor que tu.

Trunks y Goten se fueron rápidamente de la habitación, y entraron a la de Trunks.

-¿QUE ES ESO DE QUE RUBY VA A SER NIÑERA DE BRA?

-Ya te he dicho que no grites, haber lo que pasa es que ayer no me fui contigo porque me fui con Ruby.

-Que bien dejas tirado a tu mejor amigo por la tonta que le echo la basura por encima- dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-Goten no te pongas asi además tu también me dejas tirado muchas veces por chicas, a si que no te quejes- dijo en tono de victoria a lo que Goten hizo un gruñido.-Bueno lo que estaba diciendo es que me fui con ella porque me dijo que las cosas del torneo que nos dijo, lo sabía porque se lo había dicho su padre, entonces le dije que me llevara con su padre, pero yo no sabía que estaba muerto y acabamos en un cementerio, también descubrí que su madre la abandono y que ella tiene que trabajar, y adivina de que trabaja.

-Mmmm… de bombero.

-Goten se te da fatal adivinar.

Goten se puso la mano detrás de la nuca, típico gesto de los Son.

-Trabaja de niñera.

-¿Ella? No se no parece la típica niñera de las galletitas, más bien la que manda a dormir a las 7 de la tarde.

-Mi hermana es un bebe, duerme casi todo el rato, ¿Qué importa a la hora que se vaya a dormir?

-Bueno, es que cuando Pan se acuesta temprano, se levanta de madrugada y empieza a llorar para que le saquen de la cuna, y su habitación es la más próxima a la mía asi que soy yo quien tiene que levantarme a sacarla y despertar a Videl para que le dé de comer.

-Bueno pues mi hermana solo duerme y come. A lo que iba, habíamos hecho un trato ella contestaba mis dudas y yo me transformaba, el problema fue que ella necesita encontrar a alguien primerizo, porque lo quiere es copiar, su forma de transformarse.

-Espera eso quiere decir ¿que es saiyanjin?

-Es como tu sobrina, semi-semi saiyanjin, entonces se lo dije me dijo que había perdido el tiempo conmigo y se marcho enfadada me quede pensando un rato y decidí volver, mi madre vino a recibirme preocupada por si me había pasado algo, entonces no tuve más remedio que confesarle todo y me dio la idea de invitarla a vivir en casa a cambio de cuidar a mi hermana.

-¿Ella ha aceptado?

-Todavía no se lo he dicho.

-No creo que vaya a aceptar, pero si lo hace abisme.

-¿Para qué?- en ese momento se le puso una sonrisa maléfica a Goten.-Go-Go-Goten ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes asi?

-Trunks, ella me tiro al cubo de basura se la tengo que devolver.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Goten, creo que es de las que no encajan una broma.

-Me da igual, que se lo hubiera pensado antes de humillar a Son Goten-dijo alzando el puño al aire.

-Oye creo que exageras un poco, pero si quieres te ayudo con la broma, ella me pego un buen puñetazo y como no se debe pegar a las chicas, tengo que encontrar otra forma de venganza.

Los dos se quedaron pensando que broma le harían a Ruby hasta que llego la hora de comer, cuando llegaron abajo se encontraron con mas comida de la normal, pero claro ahora eran 3 saiyanjin los que comían, sin contar a Bra que se había vuelto a dormir, porque todavía no había aprendido a caminar. Los muchachos acabaron de comer y se fueron al centro comercial.

-Goten ¿para qué hemos venido?

-Bueno es que hace unos días conocí a un chica guapísima y nos pusimos a hablar y me conto que tenía una amiga y yo te tenia a ti y entonces…

-VE AL GRANO.- grito no aguantando que su mejor amigo diera rodeos.

-Tenemos una cita doble- confeso

-QUE.

-Por favor Trunks, hazlo por mi- el pelinegro puso su mejor cara de cachorrillo.

-Este bien, pero la próxima vez avísame con más tiempo la próxima vez.

_MIENTAS TANTO EN EL OTRO LADO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL._

_-_¿Sara porque estamos aquí?-pregunto la rubia a su amiga. Sara era una chica de 14 años, tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, era pelirroja, su tez era morena y tenía unos enormes ojos celestes.

-Bueno el otro día conocí a un chico y el tenia a un amigo y yo quería salir con el pero no me atreví a decírselo y yo te tenia a ti y entonces.

-¿¡OTRA VEZ?!¡CREI HABERTE DICHO QUE NO VOLVERIAMOS A TENER UNA CITA DOBLE!-grito colérica

-Tranquila Ruby, no te preocupes, si no quieres ayudar a tu mejor amiga, que siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesitaras lo comprenderé.

-Ahaaa, está bien deja de ponerte melodramática.-dijo en derrota

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- y salto a los brazos de Ruby.-Vamos sígueme hemos quedado para ver una peli.

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._

_Gracias a malena99 y a MAJO por leer mi historia y darme ánimos para seguir._


	5. La cita

LA CITA

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- y salto a los brazos de Ruby.-Vamos sígueme hemos quedado para ver una peli.

Las dos chicas se diriguieron a la entrada, cuando Ruby vio a los dos saiyans y paro en seco.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Sara.

-Sara el chico con el que saliste el otro dia ¿Cómo se llamaba?-preguntaba, deseando que la contestación no fuera de ninguno de los dos sujetos que estaban de espaldas unos metros adelante.

-Mmmm… ¿Cómo era?-decia posando un dedo en su barbilla, signo de que lo estaba pensando.

-¿NO SABES COMO SE LLAMA TU CITA?-grito a todo pulmon mientras se le formaba una vena en la cabeza, el grito causo que todos los que estaban alrededor la miraran como bicho raro.

-¿Ruby?-dijeron los dos muchachos que por el grito de la chica se habían girado.

-¿Los conoces?

-Por desgracia si.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Goten miro a la chica que estaba al lado de Ruby y se acerco a ellas.

-Hola Ruby-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de la forma mas amable posible.

-¿Qué estar tramando este?-penso-Hola- dijo con tono de fastidio.

-Oye ¿Quién es ella?-dijo señalando a Sara.

-Ya decía yo que tramabas algo, lo siento Goten pero es mi mejor amiga y ni loca dejaría que se acercara a ti.

Goten frunció el ceño, para después dar paso a una gran carcajada.

-¿Y ahora de que te ries?-pregunto Ruby curiosa.

-De que alguien como tu pueda tener una amiga.-dijo enbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL-rugio.

-Vamos Ruby, nos están esperando-dijo mientras jalaba de Ruby y la encaminaba hacia dos chicos.

El primero era alto de pelo azabache, lo tenia hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes tenia una mirada inquietante (es como C-17 pero de quince años). El otro era de igual tamaño que el otro, era rubio, su pelo hacia reflejos dorados bajo la luz, tenia los ojos color aqua y su mirada era mucho mas tierna y tranquila que la del otro chico y le resultaba familiar.

-Hola, Juunana ella es mi amiga Ruby.

-Hola nena, el es Jack.

-¿¡JACK?!-estaba asombrada

-¿¡RUBY?!

-¿Tambien lo conoces a el?-pregunto Sara.

-Si, el y yo somos viejos amigos-dijo amablemente pero eso cambio en seguida poniendo uno de rencor-y me debe una pelea.

-¿Todavia te acuerdas?, vamos tranquilízate fue solo una broma-dijo nervioso.

-Yo no me rei.

-¿Vamos a por las entradas?-pregunto Sara

-Esta bien ya te dare una paliza después, ¿Qué vamos a ver?-pregunto a Juunana.

-"La puerta".

Ruby trago duro-¿ Esa es la ultima de terror?

-¿Todabia tienes miedo?-pregunto burlon Jack.

-CLARO QUE NO-Ruby se diriguio hacia las taquillas y compro las entradas- y además esta vez imvito yo para demostrarlo.

Los cuatro entraron al cine sin saber que dos chicos los estaban observando.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijeron?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Goten a veces creo que no eres saiyanjin ¿y tu super oido?

-Estaba distraído, ¿escuchaste o no?

-Bueno escuche la película.

-¿Y tu super oído?-dijo imitando a Trunks.

-Callate- contesto ruborizado.

-Los dos compraron la entrada y se diriguieron hacia dentro.

-¿Goten que pasa con la cita?

-Bah, me inventare alguna excusa y ya.

La película comenzó y los siyans se sentaban en la fila de otras de las parejas, ninguno se dio cuenta por que entraron cuando hablaban y disminuyeron su ki por dudas de que Ruby lo notara. Todo iba bien quedaban 20 minutos para que se acabara la peli…

_-¿Tu crees que deberíamos entrar ahí?_

_-Claro que si._

_-¿Pero no será peligroso?_

_-Tranquila, yo te protegeré._

_Los dos abrieron la puerta y vieron que en esa casa había cadáveres por el suelo y encadenados a las paredes, intentaron volver pero era demasiado tarde la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos._

-AAAAAAAHH-grito Ruby abrazando (mas que nada lo estaba ahogando) a Jack, cuando que dio cuenta de lo que había echo cogió su bolso y salió corriendo a la salida. Sara arrastro a Juunana y a Jack fuera intentando seguir el paso de su amiga, mientras los dos saiyans miraban incrédulos. Cuando Trunks volvió en si salió corriendo seguido por Goten.

-CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI-gritaba Goten (significa espera un momento porfavor)

Trunks paro en seco y Goten siguió corriendo sin percatarse de eso chocando contra la espalda de Trunks y callendo al suelo.

-¿¡Pero que te pasa?!

-¿No habías dicho que parase?

-Bueno, no era literalmente que pararas en seco-dijo levantándose y limpiándose el polvo- da igual por lo menos he descubierto el punto débil de la bakaAAAGH-una bola de energía impacto sobre el haciendo derribar una pared que daba al exterior del centro comercial.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS… - gritaba mientras intentaba ver entre el polvo quienle había propinado el golpe- pero si eres tu.

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._

_Siento haber tardado pero desde ahora subiré mas seguido. ¬¬ lo intentare_


	6. Insolente

INSOLENTE

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS… - gritaba mientras intentaba ver entre el polvo quien le había propinado el golpe- pero si eres tu.-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-AQUÍ EL UNICO BAKA ERES TUUU-dijo lanzándose contra Goten propinándole una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Goten intentaba esquivar todos los golpes pero era inevitable que alguno le diera, debilitándolo poco a poco. Ruby no le daba tregua, había vuelto por Sara, debía encontrarla después las dos se irían de ahí, pero por casualidad vio a los dos saiyans y viendo la hora todavía quedaba película asi que decidió espiar un poco, para desgracia de Goten había escuchado todo lo que había dicho de ella y ella no estaba de acuerdo ella no tenia puntos débiles y mucho menos era una baka, asi que instintivamente lo ataco. Goten no duraría mucho mas asi casi no podía esquivar los golpes cuando de repente cesaron y vio a Ruby incrustada en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso es que no te sabes defender de una niña?- Goten miro quien hablaba era Vegeta, seguramente su ki empezó a bajar mucho y él había ido a ver qué pasaba.

-Oiga me da igual que rango sea, no se debe meter en luchas ajenas.- decía Ruby mientras se levantaba del suelo.

A Vegeta y a su orgullo no les sentó bien el comentario de la chica así que decidió atacarla. No se defendía tan mal como pensaba, pero era ingenua, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta estaba en el desierto, por que poco a poco Vegeta se había estado moviendo en esa dirección. No muy lejos de ellos estaban los dos jóvenes.

-¿Por qué no me has ayudado?-pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

-Porque luego me habrías dicho que tu solo podrías y Ruby se abría enfadado mucho, entonces no aceptaría vivir en mi casa.-dijo inconscientemente.

Goten se levanto de un salto, pues estaban sentados.

-¿TE IMPORTA MAS ELLA QUE YO?-grito

-Yo no he dicho eso.-se excuso.

-Lo has insinuado primero de todo SI ME VAN A MATAR NO ME ENFADO POR QUE ME AYUDEN y segundo DIGUISTE QUE NO ACEPTARIA IR A VIVIR A TU CASA, PERO ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERA SOLO LA NIÑERA DE BRA?

Ante su error Trunks no sabía que decir, ¿como era posible que Goten le pillara a la primera y no se acordara del año en el que colon descubrió América?

Por otro lado Ruby ya se empezaba a cansar, ella sabía perfectamente que no podría con él, para empezar era mucho mayor y había tenido más tiempo para practicar y para seguir si él veía que las cosas no salían como él quería se transformaría y ahí sí que no podría hacer nada, asi que se esforzaba al máximo por esquivar los ataques, ya que no solo Goten había salido cansado de su enfrentamiento. De repente y para asombro de todos Vegeta paró el combate y se dispuso a descender, Ruby por curiosidad le siguió ERROR. Cuando Vegeta toco suelo Ruby estaba a pocos metros encima suyo y se impulso con el suelo para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Ese golpe no se lo esperaba Ruby asi que no se pudo defender y lo recibió de lleno, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente.

-Mocosa estúpida, no te fíes de tu adversario.

Ruby (como pudo) se puso de pie, aunque se tambaleaba.

-TENGO NOMBRE, NO SOY UNA MOCOSA Y MENOS ESTUPIDA, COMO OTROS-dijo mirando a Goten de reojo ya que los dos se habían acercado al ver a Ruby en el suelo.

Ese comentario causo gracia a Vegeta.- Me da igual tu nombre, mocosa estúpida solo quiero saber ¿Por qué pegabas al otro mocoso?

-No te importa-dijo la rubia remontando el vuelo para irse, seguro que Sara estaba preocupada por ella ya había oscurecido.

-No te libraras de mi tan fácil mocosa.-dijo mientras aparecía delante de Ruby. Ella lo esquivo intentando seguir volando pero Vegeta no se rendía no se iba a ir asi como asi quería saber el porqué, no creía que por cualquier cosa empezara a dar una paliza que de no haber sido intervenida por el habría matado al mocoso de Kakarotto.

-QUITATE DE MI CAMINO.

-NO ME GRITES MOCOSA INSOLENTE, Y CONTESTAME AHORA MISMO ¿ES QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY?

-CLARO QUE SE QUE ERES EL ESTUPIDO REY DE VEGETASEI-dijo casi sin pensar otra vez ERROR.

Vegeta esperaba escuchar un no o un el padre de Trunks o el marido de la gran Bulma Briefs.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mierda-pensó- esa pregunta te la puede contestar tu hijo.

Vegeta miro a Trunks y Ruby aprovecho ese momento de confusión de Vegeta para poder huir, pero Vegeta no estaba distraído como ella creída y la cogió de la pierna estampándola otra vez contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente lo siguiente que recordaba fue estar en una cama en una habitación muy rara intento levantarse pero no pudo era como si pesara demasiado. Miro alrededor era todo metálico había unas maquinas en el centro de la maquina que parecía ser la que lo activaba, en la pantalla vio 1.000 g, y lo entendió esa máquina podía controlar la gravedad. Intento levantarse una y otra vez, pero era demasiado para ella asi que decidió que sería mejor rodar ERROR, cuando rodo fuera de la cama al tener mayor gravedad se dio un fuerte golpe, que hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo por culpa de la batalla que había tenido horas atrás. Dolorida decidió que si rodaba hasta la maquina y la desactivaba seria mucho más fácil y asi lo hizo.

Se levanto y lo mas sigilosa que pudo salió de la cámara de gravedad, sin esperar encontrarse a Vegeta fuera.

-¿Adonde crees que vas mocosa?

-NO TE IMPORTA.

-Mocosa insolente no me provoques- Vegeta ya empezaba a tener una vena marcada en la cabeza.

Ruby hizo caso omiso y intento volar cuando Vegeta le estrello contra el suelo para luego cogerle del cuello.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-No sé de qué me habla.-Vegeta hizo más fuerte su agarre.

-CONTESTAME.

-Ya… le he… dicho que no se… de que me habla.

-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucho un grito femenino proveniente de la puerta que daba al jardín.

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._


	7. Niñera a la fuerza

_Siento el retraso pero no decidia como conseguir que Ruby aceptara el trabajo._

NIÑERA A LA FUERZA

-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucho un grito femenino proveniente de la puerta que daba al jardín.-Vegeta acepte que trajeras a una niña de quince años inconsciente y herida y que la metieras en la cámara de gravedad, pero no voy a consentir que intentes matarla asi que suéltala ahora mismo.-Vegeta no hacia caso a lo que hacia Bulma al revés su agarre era mas fuerte.

-Vegeta o la sueltas o dormiras el resto del mes en el sofá.

Imediatamente la solto, gruño y entro en la casa.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?

-Si, pero no necesitaba ayuda-dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudia el polvo.

-Otra orgullosa mas-penso- esta bien lo que tu digas, bueno ahora a desayunar.

-Señora agradezco la pequeña ayuda que me a dado pero me tengo que ir.

-O no, no he cocinado para 4 saiyans para nada, adentro a desayunar-decia mientras empujaba a Ruby dentro de la casa.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valga, adentro.- Adentro estaba Vegeta y Bra.

Ruby se sento al lado del bebe, que era mucho mejor que estar al lado de Vegeta.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- empezo a llorar Bra, su instinto hizo que la cogiera y la meciera para tranquilizarla, cosa que consiguió pues la bebe empezó a reir.

-Oye eres muy buena con los bebes, espero que hallas aceptado- dijo Bulma.

-¿Aceptado?-pregunto

-¿Todavia no te lo a dicho Trunks?

-¿Decirme que?

En eso entraron Trunks y Goten en shorts. Ruby se les quedo mirando cosa que notaron asi que Goten por rabiar aprovecho.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No te estaba mirando a ti- dijo sin pensar, pero después se dio cuenta de su error y se ruborizo.

-Trunks, me ha dicho tu amiga que todavía no le has dicho nada-claramente intentaba cambiar de tema, antes de que una batalla empezara en la cocina.

-Bueno es que… no he encontrado el mejor momento para decírselo.-se intentaba excusar.

-Dilo ya mocoso.-decia impaciente Vegeta ya que el tampoco sabia de lo que se trataba.

-Bueno mama y yo hemos estado pensando y ella esta ocupada con el laboratorio asi que hemos pensado que…

-SUELTALO YA-dijeron Ruby y Vegeta al unisono.

-¿Ruby quieres ser la niñera de Bra?.

-NO.- grito Ruby.

-Y YO NO LO PERMITIRIA- rugio Vegeta, pero Bra no pensaba lo mismo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue…

-BUAAAAAAABUAAAAABUAAAAAABUAA AAAA.

-MUJER CALLA A LA MOCOSA.

-¿¡POR QUE NO LA CALLAS TU?! TAMBIEN ES TU HIJA

Mientras los dos seguían discutiendo Ruby la cargo y la tranquilizo.

-Ves Vegeta es perfecta- por mas que lo intentara Vegeta no dejaría que otra que no fuera la mujer, el o en algún caso desesperado su mocoso, la cuidaran.

-Señorita Bulma, agradezco el darme un sitio para dormir, aunque al despertarme no me podía mover- dijo mirando de reojo a Vegeta, el cual solo hizo un "Hmf" y se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado-y el desayuno, por cierto cocina muy bien, pero no puedo cuidar a su hija.

-¿Por qué no, eres perfecta?

-Mujer, la mocosa a decidido y no hay marcha atrás- decía Vegeta que estaba feliz de que la muchacha hubiera dicho que no, por lo menos alguien ahí le daba la razón.

-Vegeta solo te dire que si ella no me ayuda con Bra buscare a otra niñera y la elegiré sin consultar.-Bulma haría lo que fuera por que se quedara, no había conocido a nadie que supiera tranquilizar tan rápido a su bebe, ya casi se había olvidado de que lo hacia por Trunks.

-Pues lo siento pero tendra que buscar a otra persona, además vivo muy lejos de aquí y tardaría mucho en llegar.-Ruby por nada del mundo quería tener que cuidar a Bra y no era por que no le gustase la niña, sino por no ver ni a Trunks ni a Vegeta.

-No te preocupes bonita, por eso es que te mudaras aquí- Bulma sonaba mas tranquila.

-Ya he dicho que no y no pienso cambiar mi decisión.- decia segura Ruby

Pero al ver que ninguno decía nada mas, dejo a Bra en su asiento especial y atravesó la puerta dispuesta ha irse.

-Mocosa, nadie a dicho que te puedas ir- Vegeta seguía sentado en su silla sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Ruby hizo caso omniso y despego lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia que llegar a su casa y hablar con Sara que seguramente habría buscado hasta debajo de las piedras para encontrarla.

Pero Vegeta no dejaría que se fuera, para empezar por que ya se lo había dicho y esa mocosa no le había hecho caso y para seguir que prefería que la niñera de Bra fuese fuerte por lo menos no tendría que ver a una debilucha cuidar de su hija asi que apareció delante de ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no te ibas, ademas tienes cosas que explicarme.-dijo agarrándola de las muñecas.

Pero Ruby no era débil y fácilmente se zafo del agarre.

-YA LE DIJE QUE SE LO PREGUNTARA A TRUNKS.

-Lo hize.

-Entonces ¿por que no me deja irme de una maldita vez?-decia fastidiada.

-Por que simplemente no me lo creo, enserio piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que un hombre saiyanjin ¿va a morir tan facilmente?

-Usted no sabe como falleció mi padre asi que callese, además nadie a dicho que mi padre fuera el saiyan.

-¿Pero no había sido tu padre el que te había dicho eso?-ahora era Trunks que junto con Goten había ido a ver como iba la cosa.

-Si pero nunca dije que el fuera el saiyan, yo solo dije que el me lo dijo.

-¿Pero como lo sabia el?-esta vez era Goten.

-HMF, NO HABLO CON BAKAS-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-CONTESTA LA PREGUNTA DEL MOCOSO.

-Se lo dijo mi madre, ¿felices?, mi madre me abandono y le conto esto a mi padre para que teniendo la edad suficiente me lo dijera, pero mi padre enfermo gravemente y horas antes de fallecer me lo conto todo, asi que le jure que seria tan fuerte como un super saiyanjin por el.- Ya no podía aguantar y lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su cara.

-Ya deja de llorar mocosa.

-CALLESE USTED NO SABE POR LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR.- Ruby había explotado y empezó a bombardear a los saiyans con bolas de ki, creando mucho polvo y asi poder huir de ese lugar, llevaba años intentando olvidar ese dia y por culpa de tres curiosos lo había recordado de la peor manera, no se acordó de los momentos felices vividos con su padre si no del momento en el que ella fue incapaz de hacer algo para salvarlo y lo tuvo que ver morir.

Estaba tan distraída que no se daba cuenta de que los 3 la seguían. Ruby aterrizo en una montaña y se metió por una cueva siendo seguida por unos metros de los saiyans. Llegaron a un manantial subterráneo, era precioso apenas había luz pero el agua parecía trasmitirla. Ruby empezó a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior. A Vegeta no le causaba efecto pues tenia a la mujer mas bella e inteligente en casa, pero a los jóvenes si y mas a Trunks quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima ni si quiera parpadeaba para no perder a esa chica de vista ni un segundo.

Rapidamente Ruby se metió al agua y nado un poco hasta estar calmada y ahí fue cuando se dio cuanta de los tres "espias" que había en ese lugar.

-¿¡QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?!- decía mientras salía del agua, Goten y Trunks no podían estar mas excitados, la ropa interior de Ruby estaba pegada a su piel era casi como si estuviera desnuda, además estaba completamente mojada, y las gotas le recorrían por todo el cuerpo. Al ver las miradas de los jóvenes se tapo enseguida.

-CONTESTADME.

-Deja de gritar mocosa ahora ve a tu casa y vuelve a Corporacion Capsula- ordeno Vegeta.

-¿Y debo hacer lo que me dices por?

-Por que vas a ser la niñera de Bra te guste o no.- por lo menos la niñera de Bra seria una saiyan, mucho mejor que una huma, para el criterio de Vegeta

-Ya he dicho que no, y no cambiare de opinión.

-Es una orden.

-No acato ordenes, de nadie.

-Soy tu rey, debes obedecerme.

-TU NO ERES MI REY, TU NO ERES NADIE, ERES EL REY DE UN PLANETA DESTRUIDO, NO DE MI.

Vegeta iba a atacarla no dejaría que una mocosa le dijera eso y menos delante de publico, pero recordó una parte de la historia que le había dicho Trunks.

-Bueno quizás tu amigita no piense igual.

-No la metas en esto, ella no ha hecho nada malo.

-Exactamente ella no, pero tu si asi que si quieres conservar la vida de tu amiga en media hora estaras en Corporacion Capsula, con todo lo que necesites para vivir allí.- Vegeta no pensaba hacer nada a esa humana amiga de la mocosa, pero ella no lo sabia, además un poco de miedo no hace mal a nadie.

Ruby estaba derrotada asi que salió volando hacia su casa reuniría ropa y le explicaría rápidamente a Sara lo que pasaba, omitiendo algún detalle que otro tampoco quería que su amiga supiera que si no lo hacia un hombre llegaría y la mataria.

_**MEDIA HORA DESPUES**_

Ruby ya estaba en Corporacion Capsula, por suerte Sara lo había entendido, pero no estaba muy segura de que debiera aceptar- Claro sin saber que es tu vida la que esta en juego yo tampoco lo entendería- se decía una y otra vez.

Toco el timbre y le abrió Bulma, le dio un tour por toda la casa y le enseño su habitación estaba entre la habitación de Bra y la de Trunks. Cosa que no le gusto mucho pero no iba a discutir, no se arriesgaría.

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar la ropa, después se metio en la bañera necesitaba relajarse y a ella le relajaba nadar, pero como no creía que Vegeta estuviera muy feliz de que nada mas llegar se fuera decidió que quizás un baño la ayudara.  
Despues de estar mas tranquila se vistió y fue a buscar a Bulma tenia que pedirle un favor, necesitaba ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo Jack. Al parecer Jack se lo dijo a Sara para que le invitara, asi recordarían viejos tiempos, y si tenia suerte descubriría si se estuvo entrenando durante estos años.

Bulma acepto y le dijo que no hiciera caso a lo que le decía Vegeta que ella se ocuparía de que pudiera salir libremente esa noche, si ella supiera la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado seguramente no estaría ahí.

_HABITACION DE TRUNKS_

-Trunks me aburro.

-Oye Goten me han enviado una invitación para una fiesta de cumpleaños, es uno de los hijos de uno de los compradores de Corporacion Capsula, ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

-Esta bien ¿pero a que hora es?

-A las 8:00 empieza.

-Pero todavía faltan 6 horas.

-Bueno pues primero comemos después nos preparamos y si nos sobra tiempo ya lo mataremos.

-¿A quien vamos a matar?-dijo inocentemente.

-AL TIEMPOOOO.

-Aaaaaaah.

Como si Bulma supiera su plan los llamo para comer. La comido fue normal Ruby tuvo algún enfrentamiento con Vegeta y con Goten pero acabaron todos ilesos debido a los regaños de Bulma. Los chicos se prepararon como desde la casa de Goten a la de Trunks había entre 1 hora y media a dos horas y seguramente no llegarían para ver empezar la fiesta, decidieron que Goten se cambiaria en la casa de Trunks. Cuando acabaron de arreglarse solo faltaba una hora y tardarían media en llegar tenían que buscar alguna forma de matar el tiempo pero no la encontraban hasta que…  
TOC TOC TOC

Trunks abrió la puerta y por ella entro Ruby, vestida con un vestido de verano blanco y sencillo, tenia el pelo recogido en cola alta y se lo había alisado, llevaba un poco de maquillaje dejándola mas hermosa aun.

-Baka hay una mujer chillona al teléfono.- le decía a Goten.

-Mierda, me olvide de decírselo a mi madre.-y salió corriendo hacia el teléfono para decirle que se quedara otra noche en casa de Trunks, omitiendo la parte de la fiesta.

-Vaya, por lo rápido que se ha ido, su madre debe de ser un mounstro.

-Mas o menos- decía riendo Trunks haciendo que Ruby también riera.

-Joder voy a llegar tarde ya son las 7:40

-¿A dónde vas?

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA.-dicho esto salió por la ventana del cuarto de Trunks, ¿que le importaba a donde iba ella? Volo lo mas rápido posible para llegar a la casa, y lo consiguió tiempo record había tardado 15 minutos y no media hora como había previsto.

_GOTEN Y TRUNKS_

-Trunks, date prisa o no llegamos al comienzo.

-Goten la fiesta durara hasta las 4 de la madrugada ¿Por qué llegar al comienzo?

-Para que cuando llegen las chicas las podamos ver los primeros.

-¿Y por eso llevábamos 10 minutos volando a toda prisa, sin parar?.-dijo mientras paraba en seco.

-Oh vamos Trunks ¿no me digas que estas cansado?- el pelinegro sabia que si no lo provocaba su amigo iria lo mas lento posible.

-Claro que no- y rápidamente salió volando adelantando por mucho a Goten.

-Nunca falla- susurro Goten.

Cuando llegaron la fiesta acababa de comenzar, la música estaba muy alta y la mayoría de los chicos estaban bailando, otros estaban bebiendo y otros reunidos en grupos hablando.

-Trunks ¿ella no es…?

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._

_Tyr'ahnee: si la verdad es que quise que fuera tan ruda como Vegeta. Asi con el tiempo cuando Trunks empiece a ser mas hablador, su carácter de parte de sus padres saldrá a la luz haciendo rabiar voluntariamente a Ruby. Y poco a poco con ese carácter conquistándola, eso si Ruby no se va a librar de alguna que otra broma de Goten, pero poco a poco tendrán una amistad como la de Goku y Vegeta, esa peculiar relación ami-enemigo._


	8. La fiesta

LA FIESTA

-Trunks ¿ella no es…?

-¿¡RUBY?!

La rubia se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

-¿Trunks? ¿Goten?

-¿Oye tu no tendrías que estar cuidando de Bra?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-A ti no te importa lo que haga.-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veremos si dices eso cuando lo descubra Vegeta, eso sí que lo quiero ver.

-Para que lo sepas, Bulma, me dejo salir, pero dudo mucho que sepa que vosotros estáis fuera, ¿Qué pasaría si lo contase?

-Mi madre, dice que somos jóvenes y que nos divirtamos, asi que no creo que pasase nada.-dijo Trunks seguro de sus palabras.

-Ya lo sé TU madre diría eso, pero ¿y TU padre?-dijo señalando a Trunks-¿y TU madre?-señalando a Goten.

En eso Ruby tendría razón Vegeta castigaría a Trunks con entrenamiento y Milk a Goten a base de estudiar y estudiar.

-Ja, ¿se os ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Has dicho que Bulma lo sabia ¿pero lo sabe Vegeta? Digo ahora vives ahí y tienes que cumplir sus normas.

-A mi no me puede castigar, no soy su hija, dudo que le importe mucho lo que haga.

-Exactamente no eres su hija, eras la persona que debería estar cuidando de su hija ¿Cómo se pondrá, si en tu ausencia le llega a pasar algo a Bra?

-Esta su madre.

-Pero tú no te libraras del castigo.

-Grrr… está bien, no digo nada si vosotros no decís nada.

-Trato.- respondió el pelinegro

La fiesta siguió, Ruby estaba reencontrándose con viejos amigos, Goten ligando con las chicas aunque fueran mayores que él y Trunks no podía dejar de mirar a Ruby, tenía un poco de celos, puesto que hablaba muy animadamente con un chico y ya habían bailado cinco canciones seguidas.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Y por que ella no lo aleja ni lo trata como a los demás?-se preguntaba a sí mismo sin encontrar la solución.

Ya eran las doce y Ruby decidió volver.

-¡Goten! Nos vamos-dijo el peli lila.

-Pero Trunks, todavía quedan 3 horas para que se acabe.

-Si quieres quédate yo me voy-dicho esto salió rápidamente fuera y empezó a volar en dirección al ki de Ruby.

-¡Espera!-Goten lo siguió.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que la seguían asi que disminuyo su ki al mínimo y se escondió en el bosque, quería darse un baño en su lugar secreto pero no podía si esos dos la seguían. Decidió ir caminando tardaría el triple de tiempo que si fuera volando pero no debía ser vista. Trunks noto cuando Ruby bajo su ki y gruño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, oye ¿este sitio no te suena?

-Si, creo que de cuando estuvimos siguiendo a Ruby por aquí debe estar el manantial.

-¿Te apetece bañarte?

-Bueno.

Trunks medio sonrió, siguiendo a Ruby se habían alejado más de su casa, asi que por lógica la chica iría ahí y el la esperaría, bueno él y Goten aunque Goten no lo sabría. Los chicos llegaron y se desvistieron quedando solo con unos bóxer negros.

-Goten disminuye tu ki.

-¿Por?

-No preguntes tu hazlo.

-Vale, vale.

Los dos disminuyeron su ki y se metieron al agua. Diez minutos después Ruby entraba en la cueva.

-Uff… que calor hace. Bueno por lo menos ya no siento a esos dos, que pesados ¿no tienen una vida que hacer? Si a veces pienso que me siguen- se quito el vestido y la coleta quedando otra vez en ropa interior. Cuando se iba a meter al agua vio que algo se movía debajo de ella.

-¿Y eso que es?- acerco su rostro al agua para ver si distinguía que era.

De repente emergieron del agua los dos saiyans.

-AAAAAAAAH ¿¡PERO QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?!-del asombro se cayó de culo dejándola en una posición "bonita" para los jóvenes. Que se ruborizaron.

-Em.… la idea fue de Trunks-acuso el pelinegro.

-Mentira- dijo- chivota- susurro a su amigo.

-Lo he oído! Trunks ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa antes de que acabe contigo?

-Em.… la razón de que estemos aquí es porque… tenía que darte algo, si eso y entonces… te seguí y como ocultaste tu ki y estábamos por aquí y hacía mucho calor, le pregunte a Goten si quería bañarse me dijo que si, y aquí estamos.-dijo- Que se lo crea, vamos créetelo-pensaba

-Um… bueno si es cierto ¿Qué me tenias que dar?

-Em.… esto yo… te tenía que dar… em… está en mis pantalones-dijo cogiendo el pantalón y buscando en los bolsillos cuando encontró una capsula vacía-aquí esta.

-¿Una capsula? ¿Para que la necesito?

-Bueno puedes meter lo que quieras dentro.

-Se cómo funciona las capsulas.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-Déjalo… bueno vosotros ya os habéis bañado asi que fuera que me toca a mí.

-Oye este lugar no es tuyo.-dijo el pelinegro

-Era MI lugar secreto hasta que me espiasteis.

-Bueno pues ahora es NUESTRO lugar secreto.

-¿Nuestro? Ja, prefiero encontrar otro lugar antes que compartirlo con vosotros.

Ruby se vistió y salió volando, no compartiría su lugar secreto asi que debería cambiarlo, pero ya buscaría otro día ahora se iría a dormir. Después de un rato los chicos la imitaron.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se despertó a las 8 cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse el desayuno listo, ¿Cómo era posible si su mujer estaba durmiendo cuando él se fue? Lo dejo pasar y se lo comió todo, salió al jardín y cuando iba a entrar en la cámara de gravedad esta estaba cerrada.

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._


	9. Plan B

PLAN B

_Siento la tardanza, es que he estado ocupada estos últimos días, y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, además cuelgo el capitulo no muy segura, decidme que opináis de el por favor._

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se despertó a las 8 cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse el desayuno listo, ¿Cómo era posible si su mujer estaba durmiendo cuando él se fue? Lo dejo pasar y se lo comió todo, salió al jardín y cuando iba a entrar en la cámara de gravedad esta estaba cerrada. Toco la puerta y cuando se abrió la puerta vio como salía Ruby. Levaba un top negro a juego con su short deportivo y unas zapatillas azules.

-¿Qué haces en mi cámara de gravedad?

-Entrenar, no es obvio.

-Nadie te dio permiso.

-Y a usted nadie le dio permiso para zamparse el desayuno que había preparado para mi, asi que estamos en paz.

-Tú vas dejando comida por ahí ¿y pretendes que no me la coma?

Ruby se estaba yendo hacia la cocina cuando.

-Entra-ordeno.

-¿Pero pensaba que iba a entrenar?

-Y lo voy a hacer, tú serás mi calentamiento.- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Yo soy más que el calentamiento, y se lo voy a demostrar.-Vegeta sabia como hacer que la chica se molestara.

Los dos entraron en la cámara, Vegeta puso la gravedad en 500, al parecer Ruby aguantaba bien esa gravedad, puso el modo plus, (cada 5 minutos la gravedad aumentaba 10 g). La batalla empezó, Ruby dio el primer golpe al rostro de Vegeta, este lo esquivo situándose detrás de ella para darle una patada en la espalda, pero ella apareció arriba suyo intentando dar una patada en la nuca de Vegeta, golpe que fue parado con el antebrazo de Vegeta, para después agarrar su pierna y estrellarla contra el suelo, mientras caía Ruby paro a escasos cm del suelo, voló rápidamente hasta Vegeta para lanzarle una lluvia de puñetazos, en un momento que Ruby tenía la guardia baja Vegeta le dio un golpe en el estomago, consiguiendo asi cambiar los papeles, Vegeta le lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a Ruby quien los esquivaba o los paraba. Asi transcurrió la pelea, hasta que Ruby se dio cuenta que eran las 9:30, paro y bajo al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, ya estas cansada mocosa?-dijo en tono burla.

-Mi entrenamiento se ha acabado además tengo hambre, alguien se ha comido mi desayuno ¿sabe?- respondió con el mismo tono que Vegeta había usado con ella.

-Grrr… pensé que habíamos aclarado eso, la culpa es tuya.

-Si claro-dijo sarcástica- bueno me da igual- salió de la cámara de gravedad dejando a Vegeta entrenando, entro en la cocina y preparo (otra vez) el desayuno, iba a empezar a comer cuando.

-BUAAAAABAUABAUAAAAAUABUABUAA AA.

-Aaaaaah ya voy, ya voy- se paro y fue a calmar a Bra.

Trunks se despertó con los llantos de Bra se levanto, se vistió y bajo a la cocina.

-Por fin se ha callado-pensó, cuando entro en la cocina vio el desayuno y como la noche anterior no había cenado, comió (devoro) toda la comida más rápido que de costumbre (si eso es posible), cuando se acabo toda entro Ruby con los ojos como platos y grito.

-AAAAAAAAAAH ESTUPIDO, BAKA, DESCEREBRADO TE HAS COMIDO MI DESAYUNO-estaba roja de coraje.

Trunks quien pensaba que cuando se enfada estaba más bonita que nunca, decidió que siempre intentaría hacerla rabiar, no tanto como para una pelea, pero lo suficiente para hacer que consiguiera ese rojo único que ella poseía.- Pues estaba muy bueno.-dijo como si no le importara.

Ruby quien intentaba no saltar encima de Trunks para darle una paliza, se dirigió a la nevera y empezó a hacer (por tercera vez, pobrecita) su desayuno, ya lo había acabado cuando.

DIN DONG

Trunks se levanto corriendo. –Yo abro.

Por fin Ruby se estaba comiendo su desayuno cuando entraron Goten y Trunks en la cocina, Goten al ver la comida cogió un plato de tostadas y se las iba a comer cuando de repente desaparecieron de sus manos.

-Oye eso me lo iba a comer.-se quejo.

-PUES SI TIENES HAMBRE TE LO PREPARAS TU, ESTE ES EL TERCERO QUE HAGO Y NO LO PIENSO COMPARTIR.

-¿Te has comido tres desayunos y ni siquiera me da una tostadita? EGOISTA.

-¿Comer? Pero si los dos primeros se los han comido Vegeta y Trunks sin pedir permiso, llevo 3 horas y media entrenando y no voy a permitir que se coman OTRA VEZ-dijo mirando a Trunks- MI desayuno.

-Goten si tú entras en tus cocinas y te encuentras el desayuno echo ¿Qué haces?

-Comérmelo, sin duda.

-¿Ves? La culpa es tuya por dejar la comida por ahí.

-Pues yo primero me fijo si no es de nadie, maleducados, coméis las cosas sin saber si tienen dueño.-dijo sacando la legua a los chicos.

-Infantil.-dijo sacando la lengua esta vez Trunks.

-Pues tu también lo has hecho, Hmf, no merece la pena discutir contigo, no se puede discutir con descerebrados-dijo saliendo de la cocina para entrar al cuarto de Bra, por lo menos se podría distraer jugando con ella.

-Oye Trunks ¿Qué es eso importante que decías por teléfono?

-Piensalo es dentro de 3 días.

-¿3 días?-dijo poniendo una pose de pensar.-Mmmm… no no se que es.

-GOTEN ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Aaaaaah es verdad, no me acordaba.

-Ya, ya lo veo, bueno lo que quería era planificar la fiesta.

-Pero Trunks cae en miércoles.

-¿Y?

-Que si la fiesta es el miércoles el jueves todo el mundo tendrá resaca y no podremos ir al instituto.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan las clases?

-Es que tengo examen, y mi madre me ha amenazado que si no saco un 8, me tendré que cocinar yo.-dijo temblando (¿miedo? Bueno, es un saiyan y después de la pelea lo que más aprecian es una buena comida)

-Está bien, está bien, pero yo tengo uno el viernes. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos el viernes, el día siguiente es sábado?

-Si, asi mejor, y ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer?

-No sé, por eso te he llamado, ¿Qué sería mejor alquilar un local, o una fiesta en casa?

-Creo que lo primero, la última vez que hiciste una fiesta en casa tu padre casi mata a los invitados por ruidosos.

-Ya lo sé, pero desde ese día mama me prometió que se llevaría a papa lejos, asi no haría nada malo.

-Entonces prefiero en tu casa, asi mi madre me dejara quedarme a dormir.

-Está bien, ahora hay que hacer la lista de invitados.

Los dos chicos subieron y vieron a Ruby detrás de una gran maceta.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Shhh.

-Te encontré-dijo Bra.

-Tapate los oídos Bra-dijo Ruby y la pequeña obedeció.- BAKA, NO VES QUE ESTABAMOS JUGANDO, POR TU CULPA ME HA ENCONTRADO.

-NO GRITES.

-Hmf, vamos Bra.-dijo mientras le daba la mano a la pequeña.

-¿Bra sabe andar?

-Tiene dos años ¿Qué esperabas?

-No se mama, siempre la lleva en brazos, pensé que no sabía.

-Ya yo cuando te vi, pensé que eras listo y fuerte, claro que después te conocí y cambie mi modo de pensar.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Insinuó que eres descerebrado y débil.

-Pues no lo soy.

-Si lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres.

-Que no.

-BUAAAABUAAAABUAAAAA.

-MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, vamos Bra vamos a tu cuarto y jugamos a lo que quieras ¿sí?-Bra dejo de llorar y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-VAMOS GOTEN, TENEMOS QUE HACER LA LISTA.

Había pasado una hora y seguían haciendo la lista.

-Oye ¿vas a invitar a Ruby?-pregunto el pelinegro

-No sé.

-Estamos haciendo la lista decídete.

-Puede, eso ya lo decidiré, todavía queda mucho tiempo para la fiesta. ¿Oye Goten por que no llamas a tu madre y te quedas a comer?

-Claro.-Goten se levanto y fue a llamar a su madre, mientras Bulma apareció.

-Oye Trunks tu padre y yo nos vamos toda la semana.

-Pero mama ¿y mi cumpleaños?

-Trunks, te dije que desde tu último cumpleaños mantendría lejos a tu padre y esta es la única manera.

-Está bien.

-No te preocupes te llamare-dijo dando un beso en la frente a su hijo para después marcharse en los brazos de Vegeta de la casa.

-Ya he hablado y me dice que mientras no moleste.

-¿Goten sabes cocinar?

-Si supiera la fiesta seria el miércoles.

-Es verdad.

-¿Por?

-Mi madre se ha ido, y no creo que me haya preparado comida para una semana.

-¿¡QUE?! Oye Trunks lo he pensado y creo que comeré en mi casa.

-Goten, no seas cobarde no creo que cocinemos tan mal.

-Eso dilo por ti.

-No puedes ser tan malo.

-Una vez se me quemo la ensalada de lechugas.

-¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?

-No lo sé, solo sé que de un momento a otro estaba en llamas.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos unas pizzas?

-Sera mejor.

Los dos chicos bajaron y cuando iban a llamar, un olor agradable provenía de la cocina, se acercaron y vieron a Ruby cocinando.

-No me gusta que me espíen-dijo Ruby sin darse la vuelta.

-No espiábamos.

-Ya claro, yo que vosotros comería rápido antes de que se enfrié.

-¿Es para nosotros?

-Si, Bulma me pidió que os hiciera la comida.

-Que bien ya no hay que cocinar Goten.

-HOY.

-¿Hoy?

-Si hoy hago la comida los demás días te las apañas.

-Pero eso es injusto…

-Soy niñera, no sirvienta.

-Pero, no se cocinar.

-Que penita-dijo burlona- oye Goten la próxima vez que hagas ensalada, no lo pongas en la chimenea.-dicho esto se marcho.

-¿ASI ES COMO SE TE QUEMO LA ENSALADA?

-Sip.-dijo como si nada el pelinegro.

-Ay, Goten, eres un caso perdido.-Los chicos se sentaron y comieron la comida que les había preparado Ruby.

-La verdad, es que no cocina mal.

-¿Dices eso después de haberte comido 50 platos?

-Vale, cocina muy bien-admitió el pelinegro.

-Tengo que conseguir que siga preparando la comida.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, piensa tu también.-los dos se callaron y empezaron a pensar.

-¿Y si secuestramos a Bra y le decimos que o cocina o no la devolvemos?

-Goten, Bra es mi hermana, además como se enteren mis padres, tendré años de castigo.

-Está bien, pues entonces el plan B.

-¿Tienes plan B?

-Si antes era él A pero se me ocurrió lo de Bra, bueno el plan B es…

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también._


	10. ¿Hermano?

¿HERMANO?

_Bueno este capítulo y el siguiente son un poco mas dramáticos, aparece un personaje nuevo, que no cae nada bien a Ruby y Sara sale perjudicada._

-Si antes era él A pero se me ocurrió lo de Bra, bueno el plan B es chantaje.

-¿Chantaje? ¡CHANTAJE! GOTEN ESA ES LA MEJOR IDEA DEL MUNDO.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, imagínatelo, no solo podemos hacer que haga la comida si no lo que nosotros queramos.

-Eso sería divertido, ¿te lo imaginas? Nuestra sirvienta personal.

-Muy bien Goten por fin una neurona que funciona en esa cabeza tuya.

-¡OYE!

-No te lo tomes a mal, espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿con que le vamos a hacer chantaje?

-No lo sé, eso Piensalo tu.

-Deberíamos investigar su habitación.

-¿Y si nos descubre?

-Tengo una idea, tú distráela un rato.

-No me parece buena idea Trunks.

-Confía en mí.

-Claro es muy fácil decirlo.

-Oh vamos, no seas gallina.

-Está bien.

-Si-dijo el peli lila arrastrando a Goten a la habitación de Bra entraron sin tocar, y se encontraron a Ruby y a Bra dormidas como troncos.

-Parece, que ya no necesitamos mi plan.

-Mejor.-susurro el pelinegro, cerraron la puerta silenciosamente, y entraron en el cuarto de Ruby.

Empezaron a buscar cajón por cajón.

-¿Dónde esconderías algo vergonzoso si fueras una chica, Goten?

-Y yo que se-dijo tirándose en la cama de Ruby-¡AY!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Esta almohada es muy dura.

-¿Dura?-Trunks cogió la almohada y vio que estaba muy mal cosida, empezó a romper los hilos hasta abrir la almohada y al meter la mano se encontró con un libro rojo y negro, que en letras blancas ponía "no mirar"-Si claro cómo no-dijo irónico al leer.

-¿Qué dices Trunks?

-Me parece que tenemos su diario.

-¿Diario? ¿Ruby? ¿Estas seguro?

-Aquí pone "no leer" típica cosa que ponen en los diarios las chicas.

-Está bien, pero yo no pienso coser la almohada.

-Bah, ya lo hará ella cuando sea nuestra sirvienta-dijo sonriendo de medio lado Trunks.

-¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ?-pregunto la rubia que con el grito de Goten se había despertado.

-No nos grites.

-GRITO SI QUIERO.

-Ya no, ahora vas a hacer lo que nosotros queramos.

-Si claro.-dijo irónica.

-Pues si lo haras.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por esto-dijo enseñándole el cuaderno.

-¿Por eso? Bah, no vale la pena.

-¿Pero, no te importa?

-No, me puedo comprar otro a ese ya se le acaban las paginas.

-Pero, es tu diario.

-¿Diario? ¿YO? ¿Enserio?

-¿No es tu diario?

-No, es mi cuaderno de dibujos.

-No me lo creo lo dices para que no leamos-dijo el pelinegro.

-Baka, si no me crees míralo.-los chicos abrieron el cuaderno, y empezaron a mirar las páginas llenas de dibujos, hasta que.

-Aja, con que solo dibujos, ¿no?-Goten se aclaro la garganta.-"Hoy he ido al bosque con Jack y Tom, pero el pesado de Sam nos ha seguido ¿Qué le importa lo que hagamos?"

-Bueno, eso fue cuando era pequeña y tampoco es un secreto, asi que FUERA DE MI HABITACION.

Trunks estaba enfadado, pero no por el grito si no por lo que estaba escrito.

-¿Quiénes son?-susurro, con la cabeza baja, aunque los dos le escucharon.

-No te importa-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿QUIENES SON?-grito, levantando su cabeza, casi se podía decir que le salían llamas de los ojos.

-Jack y Tom son amigos de la infancia ¿feliz?

-¿Y Sam?

-¿Sam? Sam es un malnacido-dijo casi escupiendo su nombre.

-¿Por?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Por… espera, ahora que recuerdo, FUERAAAAAAAA.-Trunks cambio su expresión y salió corriendo con Goten de la habitación-ESPERA-los dos se dieron la vuelta´-Mi cuaderno, quiero, las páginas en blanco.

-Tómalo, no lo quiero-dijo lanzándoselo.

-Hmf, que raros son los chicos ¿enserio se creían que sería su esclava? Ja.

Los dos chicos se metieron en el cuarto de Trunks.

-¿Por qué le has devuelto el cuaderno?

-No lo necesito.

-Haberte quedado con algún dibujo.

-Goten, ¿tú te crees lo de ese tal Sam?

-Sí, no creo que haya mentido.

-Mentido no, ocultado información.

-Puede.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-No puedo mañana hay clases.

-Está bien, adiós.

-¿Me estas echando?

-Goten, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero son casi las 11.

-¿¡QUE?! MI MADRE ME MATA, ADIOSSSS-decía mientras salía volando por la ventana de la habitación.

-Tengo hambre, tendré que pedir una pizza.-mientras salía de su cuarto escucho risas del cuarto de Ruby, abrió la puerta y estaba Ruby con Bra encima tumbadas en la cama.

-Bueno, Bra es hora de cenar.

-Siiiii.

-¿Quieres comer pollo?

-Siiiii.

-Y yo también-dijo Trunks desde el marco de la puerta.

-No te lo voy a preparar a ti-le contesto Ruby al verlo.

-Pero, es mi hermanito-dijo Bra con un puchero.

-Lo siento pero no.-contesto de brazos cruzados.

-Pe-pero BUABAUBAUBABAUBAUBUABUABUABA UBAUAAAAA-empezó Bra.

-Bra, tranquila no llores, por favor-dijo con las manos es las orejas, intentando protegerlas inútilmente.

-BAUABUABAUBA SE VA A MORIR DE HAMBRE BUABUABAUBAUBAUAUAB.

-Está bien, todos comemos pollo pero cállate ya.

-Gracias-dijo Bra abrazándola.

-Teatrera.

-Jijiji.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no cocino?-pregunto Trunks asombrado.

-No eso quiere decir que me tenía que quitar el llanto de tu hermana del oído.

-¿Pero?

-Cocinas tú.

-Eso es injusto.

-Te aguantas.

-Está bien cocino, si me dices ¿quien es Sam?

-Sabes, prefiero cocinar, no quiero acabar en el hospital por tu culpa.

-Evita la pregunta-pensó Trunks.

Ruby bajo y empezó a cocinar.

-No creo que pare ahora, seguirá preguntando hasta que le conteste, debería inventarme algo convincente.

-¿Ya está la comida?-pregunto Trunks, entrando por la puerta.

-Sí, cógela, pero deja para tu hermana.

-Está bien.

Ruby le iba a servir a Bra, cuando soltó el plato y salió volando rápidamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Bra preocupada.

-Bra se buena, y vete al salón, voy a ver si es grave.-Trunks siguió el ki de Ruby.

Ruby volaba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que consiguió ver su objetivo, entro por la ventana de la casa.

-¡SUELTALA!-exigió.

-Vaya, vaya, has tardado mucho.

-Deja a Sara ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Es cierto, pero tu amiga tiene buen cuerpo.

En eso llega Trunks.

-¿Y este quién es?-pregunta Trunks.

-¿Qué pasa Ruby, no les hablas a tus amigos de mi?-dijo fingiendo tristeza

-¿De ti? Tú para mis estas muerto.

-Ya te gustaría.

-Exacto, por primera vez en tu patética vida haz algo bien y suéltala.

-Parece que es muy importante para ti, ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera esto?-dijo agarrando a Sara del cuello y asfixiándola. Ruby al ver eso se lanzo contra el propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, pero el chico ni se inmuto.

-Te has hecho débil hermana.

-¡No soy tu hermana! Lo deje de ser hace muchos años.

-¿Hermana? ¿Ruby tiene un hermano?-se pregunto Trunks.

-Que lastima, si no eres mi hermana no tengo por qué aguantar a tus amigos incluyéndola a ella.-dijo poniendo más fuerza en el agarre.

-TE HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi amiga.

-No, ¿Por qué siempre trataste mejor a tus amigos que a mí?

-¿Por qué? Porque ellos no llegaban a las 4 de la madrugada borrachos y se dedicaban a pegarme, porque me mostraron cariño y respeto, y porque no me insultaban ni me decían inútil.

-Oh solo fue una vez.

-¿¡UNA VEZ, LLAMAS UNA VEZ A 4 AÑOS?!

-No te pongas asi, además soy tu hermano tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-NO, NO LO TENIAS, ES LO QUE ME HACIAS CREER TU, PERO LOS HERMANOS DE VERDAD NO TE HACEN ESO.

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, TE OLVIDAS DE QUE SOY MAS FUERTE.

-ES CIERTO ERES MAS FUERTE, PERO SIEMPRE FUISTE UN MALDITO COBARDE, NUNCA ME QUISITE ENTRENAR PORQUE TEMIAS QUE TE SUPERASE.

-NO ES CIERTO, ADEMAS AHORA MISMO NO ESTAS EN POSICION DE REPROCHARME NADA.

-TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ Y TE LO VOLVERE A DECIR, TE ODIO, IGUAL QUE TE ODIOABA PAPA.

-EL NO ME ODIABA.

-SI LO HACIA, TE ACOGIO POR QUE NUESTRA MADRE NOS ABANDONO A NUESTRA SUERTE, EL SABIA LO QUE TU ME HACIAS, PERO EL ERA DEBIL Y NO PODIA CONTIGO, ¡POR TU CULPA FALLECIO!

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

-¡SI LO FUE! ¡VIO LA PALIZA QUE ME DISTE, SE SINTIO INUTIL, DEJO DE COMER, DE SALIR, DE TODO, SE ENCERRO EN SU HABITACION HASTA QUE ENFERMO DE TAL MANERA, QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE CURARLE!

-¡SI NO FUERAS TAN DEBIL, TE HABRIAS DEFENDIDO!

-TENIA 6 AÑOS, LUCHABA CONTRA UNO DE 12, ¿COMO QUERIAS QUE ME DEFENDIERA? TE SUPLIQUE QUE ME SOLTARAS Y TU SOLO REIAS, SADICO, ¡ERES UN MALDITO SADICO!

-CALLATE, NO FUE ASI COMO PASO, TU ME PROVOCASTE, TU ESCONDISTE MI MOVIL, ESPERABA UNA LLAMADA IMPORTANTE.

-NO FUI YO.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo.

-QUE NO FUI YO, FUE TU AMIGITO ME DIJO QUE MATARIA A PAPA SI TE DECIA ALGO, EL QUERIA EL TRABAJO, SU UNICO OBSTACULO TU, Y SE DECISO DE EL, PERO ¿SABES QUE? NO ME MOLESTE EN DECIRTELO PORQUE SOLO ERA UNA PEQUEÑA MOLESTIA INUTIL QUE SOLO INCORDIABA, CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO TE CONSIDERABA MAS MI HERMANO, APARECISTE ENTRE MIS AMIGOS, TE INVENTASTE UNA VIDA PERFECTA QUE NUNCA TUVIMOS, YO SENTIA COMO NOS SEGUIAS, COMO VOLABAS ENCIMA NUESTRO, LO SABIA, ME SEGUIAS Y SE QUE NO CONSEGUI MUCHAS COSAS POR TU CULPA, PERO MIS AMIGOS NUNCA ME RECHAZARON, AL REVES TERMINASTE HACIENDOLES DAÑO A ELLO, ASI QUE DISMINUI MI KI Y ESCAPE, CREE UNA VIDA APARTE ME SEPARE DE ELLOS POR TU CULPA.

-¿Carlo? ¿El escondió el móvil?

-VAYA, LO QUE MAS TE HA IMPORTADO HA SIDO ESO.

-NO, NO TE CREO, EL ME OFRECIO EL TRABAJO, MIENTES, ¡MALDITA MOCOSA MENTIROSA, VAS A PAGAR POR TUS MENTIRAS!-y ocurrió, giro la cabeza de Sara hasta oír sus vertebras quebrarse para después morir, Ruby no podía creer lo que vio, Sara que le había ayudado, le había sacado de más de un lio, que siempre la apoyo, estaba muerta y todo por el rencor de su hermano, esa sensación de rabia, había sido muy rápido no lo había previsto, pensó que todavía queda algo dentro de Sam, algo que le hiciera comportarse como un verdadero hermano, pero no. Su sangre hervía, creía que iba a estallar hasta que…

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también. ¿Os ha gustad? El final es extraño pero la verdad quiero que Ruby consiga su objetivo principal._


	11. Transformación

TRANSFORMACION

_Pensé que se merecía transformarse, pero para transformarse hay que sufrir, y como Goku se transformo al ver morir a su mejor amigo en manos de Frezeer, dije "Pues la mejor amiga de Ruby conocida es Sara"._

Pensó que todavía queda algo dentro de Sam, algo que le hiciera comportarse como un verdadero hermano, pero no. Su sangre hervía, creía que iba a estallar hasta que sintió, como sus cabellos se elevaban, ya no tenía el pelo rizado, ni lacio, si no desafiando la fuerza de la gravedad, era notable su enfado, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes pero ahora eran verdes jade, sus músculos endurecieron y con un grito final, se transformo, todos esos años había querido transformarse y ahora prefería que nunca hubiera tenido que pasar, todo por culpa de Sam quien la veía horrorizado.

-N… no puede ser-decía entre aterrado y asombrado Sam

-Sam, eres mi hermano, pero… vas a morir.-Ruby empezó con una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, que Sam no podía esquivar, el estaba débil, pero ella no le dejaría asi, le haría sufrir por lo de Sara, el no se podía mover, asi que ella empezó por las manos.

-¿Disfrutaste al matarla?-le pregunto rompiéndole los dedos obteniendo un aullido de dolor.- ¿Te sentiste mejor?-dijo repitiendo el mismo proceso con la otra mano- ¿Te crees mas hombre por eso?- Ahora le toco al brazo que iba a ser arrancado cuando una bola de ki lo desintegro- ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?-se quejo Ruby a Trunks.

-Mírate, te estabas volviendo igual que el.

-NO TENIAS DERECHO, DEBIA SUFRIR POR LO QUE HIZO.

-¿QUIERES DESCARGARTE? ESTA BIEN VAMOS AL DESIERTO Y PELEAREMOS.-Trunks emprendió el vuelo siendo seguido de Ruby, el ya se había transformado, no podía ver a Ruby de esa manera tan sádica, no parecía ella, ella era ruda, si pero de lejos se veía que tenia buen corazón, llegaron.

Ruby le empezó a lanzar bolas de energía, en las esquivaba fácilmente, decidió atacar apareciendo delante de la chica cuando le iba a dar un puñetazo, ella apareció detrás de el intentando una patada, el apareció arriba de ella listo para lanzar una bola de energía, que fallo, apareciendo ella al lado de él y comenzando una lluvia de puñetazos, a veces en los propinaba otras veces solo se defendía, se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba llena de furia, ¿Por qué se tenía que meter? Se preguntaba para sí misma, iba a atacar cuando empezó a llover, y como si la lluvia fuera mágica, recordó todo lo que había hecho a Sam, ¿se lo merecía? Sí, pero ella no era asi se dejo dominar por la furia y el dolor se cegó completamente, al darse cuenta hizo algo que hacía tiempo que no hacía, perdió la transformación y empezó a llorar, Trunks por instinto la abrazo, estuvieron mucho tiempo asi, el abrazándola como protegiéndola, mientras ella lloraba para intentar olvidar, de repente dejo de llorar y miro a Trunks, le miro a los ojos, después a sus labio y como si fueran imanes, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar en un tímido y tierno beso, que después empezó a ser más salvaje y apasionante. Se separaron para coger aire y se volvieron a ver a los ojos.

-Lo siento… no debí…- pero fue silenciada por otro beso de Trunks, rápidamente ella se separo-No Trunks, yo… estoy confusa, Sara… y Sam y yo y… lo siento-dijo antes de marcharse volando.

Trunks estaba destrozado, se habían peleado, habían discutido, se habían ignorado, pero simplemente era una tapadera de su amor y ahora que conseguía estar cerca de ella, sentir su calor, su boca, desaparece, pidiendo disculpas, pero la entendía debía estar confusa.

Volvió a su casa, cuando entro vio a Bra en el sofá dormida con la tele encendida y se sentó en el espacio que su hermana no ocupaba, estuvo toda la noche mirando la tele, aunque en realidad no la miraba, solo pensaba, recordaba la batalla de cuando eran niños, los pocos días que había pasado con ella, pero se había enamorado, un amor a primera vista que de niño no capto, ojala, quizás asi le habría podido quitar parte del sufrimiento de ahora. Bra ya se había despertado, también intento hablar con su hermano pero este no repondría, ella era mimada, y le gustaba que todo el mundo hiciera las cosas por ella, pero como todo saiyanjin ella era madura para su edad, sabía que debía dejar a su hermano solo y asi lo hizo, casi al medio día tocaron la puerta y ella, aunque tardo un poco pues por su altura necesitaba una silla, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un sonriente Goten

-Trunks, esta depre, no creo que quiera visitas-le aconsejo.

-Yo no soy alguien cualquiera, soy especial, aun cuando esta "depre" quiere estar conmigo-dijo orgulloso.

-Aja, si claro cómo no-dijo imitando a Ruby

-Cuidado, que no se te peguen malas conductas-dijo burlándose de la pequeña que claramente, aunque quizás no llegara a admitirlo, admiraba a la Ruby, por su rudeza e indiferencia, se parecía a su padre pero en mujer. Bra le saco la lengua, bajo de un salto la silla y subió las escaleras refunfuñando.- Vaya, quizás ya es demasiado tarde para salvarla de ser una chibi Ruby.-dijo asombrado por el comportamiento de la pequeña que nunca lo había tratado asi. Volvió su vista al sillón y vio a Trunks.- ¡TRUNKS! ¿Por qué no has venido al liceo? Han preguntado por ti.

-¿Ruby ha ido?-dijo sin mirar a Goten.

-Em… no, no le he visto, YA SE, seguro que ha ido sin prepararte el desayuno y tu estas deprimido por no poder comer ¿a que si?

-Me beso-Trunks apenas escuchaba a Goten.

-¿Te beso? ¿Tuviste una cita ayer? Que desconsiderado, yo prepare una cita doble deberías devolverme el favor.

-Ruby…

-¿Ruby? ¿¡TUVISTE UNA CITA CON RUBY!?

-CALLATE GOTEN, NO ME DEJAS PENSAR, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? NO TUVE UNA MALDITA CITA CON ELLA-grito colérico.

-Tra… tran… tranquilo.

-Lo siento, es que, es todo muy extraño, ayer cuando te fuiste- y asi le relato lo que había pasado- y después se fue.

-¿Se consiguió transformar?

-¿¡ESO ES LO QUE TE IMPORTA DE LA HISTORIA!?

-No, pero seguro que a ella sí, Piensalo, son muchos años que intento conseguirlo y ahora por fin lo tiene, no creo que se acuerde del beso.

-Tienes razón, pero no fue un beso normal, fue algo inexplicable.-suspiro.

-Trunks, estas perdidamente enamorado, sabes que ¿Quieres que ella te quiera?

-Claro, ¿pero cómo?

-Sara, ella es la solución.

-Goten, ¿no escuchaste la historia? Sara está muerta.

-Por eso, consigue las bolas de dragón, resucítala, llévala con Ruby, Ruby vera a Sara viva y que tú la has resucitado, y se enamorara para siempre de ti.

-Esa es una buena idea, ¿Oye Goten, no sé qué estás haciendo últimamente? Pero sigue haciéndolo, que se te ocurren buenas ideas.

-A mi siempre se me ocurren buenas ideas.

-Ya, ¿Cómo aquella vez, que tenias hambre, y cogiste la miel del panal de abejas, argumentando que si no les haces nada no te pican?-dijo entre risas.

-ESO ES LO QUE HABIA LEIDO, LOS LIBROS NO SIRVEN PARA NADA-dijo enfurecido.

-Goten ¿sientes ese ki?

-Sí, pensé que era tu hermana.

-No mi hermana es más fuerte.

-Entonces es un humano.

-Aja, quizás es un ladrón, vamos a ver.-los chicos subieron y abrieron sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de Bra, para verla llorando en silencio, mientras una chica rubia le hablaba.

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también. Bueno en unos capítulos mas se acabara la hisoria._


	12. Adiós

ADIOS

-Aja, quizás es un ladrón, vamos a ver.-los chicos subieron y abrieron sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de Bra, para verla llorando en silencio, mientras una chica rubia le hablaba.

-Bra, lo siento, pero debo irme, no te preocupes, cuando seas mayor volveré, ¿sí?

-Pero, yo no quiero que te vayas por favor Ru.

-¿Ru?-se preguntaron los chicos.

-Mira Bra es muy difícil, vale, ya no puedo vivir aquí, además tengo que buscar las bolas de dragón y recuperar a una amiga, adiós.-dijo al darle un beso en la frente.

-¿RUBY?-pregunto Goten, la chica se giro.

-Goten, eres un gran guerrero, cuando pelee contra ti, deje de defenderme, si lo hubieras aprovechado, abrías ganado-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-Trunks, yo… compréndelo, no puedo tener debilidades, eres especial para mí, pero necesito ser fuerte, no sé si mi madre ha tenido más hijo, y si los ha tenido no serán santos, no puedo poner la vida de mis amigos en peligro y en especial la tuya-Ruby le dio un beso en la mejilla-Adiós-se transformo y se fue volando rápidamente.

-Ruby…

-Oye, Trunks lo siento, creo que si se acuerda del beso.

Bra lloraba, Trunks también y Goten no podía calmar a ninguno. Decidió llamar a Bulma, esa era la única solución, por lo menos ella sabría calmarlos un poco, bajo y marco el número.

-¿Si?

-¿Bulma? Soy Goten, esto necesito que vengas.

-¿Goten? Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Bulma, es importante, Bra llora, Trunks llora, Ruby se ha ido, y no sé qué hacer para calmarlos.

-¿Qué? Ya voy para ahí, en una media hora llego.-y asi fue media hora después llego.- ¿Qué ha pasado Goten?-pregunto.

-Es que, ayer cuando me fui, Ruby acabo haciendo la comida, pero se puso nerviosa y salió volando, Trunks la siguió, y resulta que tiene un hermano, bueno tenia porque su hermano mato a Sara y ella lo mato a él transformándose, pero cuando Ruby lo estaba matando, Trunks lo hizo primero, porque lo hacía de una manera sádica, entonces se fueron al desierto y pelearon, después empezó a llover y se besaron y ahora se ha ido-dijo Goten contando rápidamente la historia.

-No he entendido nada, pero por lo que veo, Trunks sufre de amores y Bra de amistades ¿no?

-Sí, se puede decir que si.-Bulma subió las escaleras, primero entro en la habitación de Bra, pero ella estaba dormida, aunque se notaba que había llorado, después en la de Trunks, el solo estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared y mirando al horizonte.

-¿Trunks, puedo pasar?-el chico no contesto y ella lo interpreto como un sí.

-Trunks, no te preocupes, seguro que vuelve.

-No, se despidió de nosotros, nos dijo que no podía poner nuestras vidas en peligro.

-Bueno, pero hay más chicas, seguro que encuentras a otro.

-¿No lo entiendes? Yo no quiero a otra, la quiero a ella, es especial, de las chicas que conozco es la única que sabe cosas de mí, aparte de ser el heredero de la C.C. no le importaba eso, me trataba igual que a todo el mundo, no me persiguiera, no tenia su habitación llena de posters míos, ella era única.

-Volverá, si de verdad te quiere volverá, aunque sea para despedirse definitivamente de ti.-Bulma se levanto y se fue de la habitación.- Goten puedes irte si quieres, creo que durante unos días Trunks no va a ir al colegio.

-Está bien adiós-Goten se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa a los mocosos?

-Ruby, se ha ido.

-Hmf, para alguien en la casa que le gusta luchar.

-Vegeta, tus hijos sufren y a ti solo te importa eso.

De repente Goten entra otra vez en la casa-¡TRUNKS, YA LAS HA ENCONTRADO!

-Goten, ¿qué dices?

-Es que Ruby quería revivir a Sara, entonces iba a juntar las bolas del dragón, y ya lo ha conseguido, el cielo se ha nublado.

-No debería malgastar lo deseos, como pase algo durante el año, no podremos hacer nada.-Vegeta salió volando, siendo seguido por Trunks y Goten, cuando llegaron al desierto, la vieron.

-Deseo concedido, te quedan dos.

-No deseo nada mas, puedes irte.-y el dragón obedeció, ella se giro y los vio ahí.- No os preocupes dentro de 4 meses, podréis pedir todos los deseos. Vegeta, gracias, eres el mejor guerrero que conozco, deberías entrenar a esos dos, no se vayan a convertir en unos blandengues, ya no tendría gracia luchar contra ellos-Vegeta sonrió.

-Ya lo son, no se quieren entrenar.

-Son saiyans, se supone que viven para pelear.

-Podríais aprender un poquito de ella.

-Ruby, si sigues asi me veo entrenando hasta las doce de la noche con el señor Vegeta.-dijo un poquito asustado Goten.

-Deberías, quien sabe lo que pasara en el futuro.

-Ruby, por favor…

-No, no Trunks, debo proteger a Sara, no permitiré que le vuelva a pasar, pero voy a volver, no sé cuándo pero volveré- Ruby se fue, Vegeta y Goten también y él se quedo solo.

-Volverás- sonrió y se marcho.

Los días pasaron, era viernes, la fiesta seguía en pie, Trunks no tenía muchas ganas, pero Goten le dijo que sería lo mejor para el divertirse un poco y olvidar, olvidar, ¿Cómo la iba a olvidar? Habían pasado 4 días y para él era una eternidad, ya era la hora, Vegeta se había ido a entrenar a las montañas asi no les molestaría, eran las 9 y la fiesta empezaba, desde un principio la gente bebía descontroladamente, pasaba el tiempo eran las 11 y casi todos estaban borrachos, Trunks salió al jardín, donde había mucha gente durmiendo, suspiro y se subió al techo.

-Te extraño-susurro al viento.

-Y yo a ti-Trunks se giro y la vio, ella iba con un vestido verde manzana, y llevaba un gran cinturón marrón, a juego con sus zapatos de tacón, poco, pero de tacón.

-Esta preciosa.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Creída.

Ruby rio-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro, Ruby lo he pensado y tienes razón, no deberías poner en riesgo la vida de tu ami…-Ruby lo silencio con un beso.

-Shhh., no digas nada, solo disfruta del momento.- Se empezaron besando y abrazando, se iban quitando poco a poco la ropa, hasta que apareció Goten borracho.

-HEY, ME QUIERO UNIR-dijo apareciendo delante de elles.

-BAKA, ERES MUY JOVEN PARA EMBORRACHARTE-Ruby se paro, tenía el vestido subido y se podía ver su ropa interior.

-Estas mejor asi, deberías ir a todos los sitios igual.

Rápidamente se bajo el vestido, cargo a Goten y lo llevo a una habitación.

-Duérmete, o te llevare a tu casa y se lo diré a tu madre-amenazo, aunque Goten ya estaba dormido. Se dirigió al techo pero Trunks ya no estaba ahí, entonces se metió en el cuarto de Trunks. Estaba oscuro, entro por el balcón, cuando entro el balcón se cerró solo. Sonrió.

-No me gusta la oscuridad-después se transformo, para ver a Tom-ESTUPIDO, NO SABIA QUE ERAS TU-este encendió la luz, y se pudo ver a un chico bronceado, pelinegro, de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa.

-Estas preciosas.

-Sí, si, ¿no has visto a Trunks?

-No sé quién es.

-EL CUMPLEAÑERO.

-Ah el chico de pelo lila, no, no lo he visto, solo tenía ojos para ti.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tom somos amigos de la infancia.

-¿Y?-dijo rodeándola- lo sabemos todo el uno del otro, ¿Qué sabe ese chico de ti? ¿Tu nombre? Oh vamos, solo un ratito de diversión.

Ruby se zafo del agarre-DEJAME EN PAZ, ESTAS BORRACHO.

-Los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten- la beso, en ese instante Trunks abría la puerta, había notado el ki de Ruby aumentar, lo que vio lo destrozo, ella estaba de espaldas y no lo veía.

-Ruby…-ella se giro y lo vio.

-No es lo que parece.

Trunks salió corriendo, y Tom abrazo por la espalda a Ruby.

-El no te merece-Ruby se separo.

-Si no fueras mi amigo, te mataría- salió en busca de Trunks, era difícil, el había escondido su ki, lo busco durante toda la noche y el no mostraba señales de vida.

-Trunks, vuelve-ella estaba llorando, había vuelto a C.C. Bulma ya había intentado consolarla, sin éxito, ella no escuchaba, se había subido al tejado y lo estaba esperando, el volvería, eso esperaba.

Llevaba 5 días esperándolo y el no volvía, comía menos que un humano normal, se estaba enfermando, pero no escuchaba a nadie, los demás lo habían intentado todo, bueno todos excepto Vegeta.

-Mama ¿Ru está bien?

-¿Te refieres a Ruby? No, no está muy bien. Pero tranquila ya se solucionara todo.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, mujer? Mocosa, no se va a solucionar nada a menos de que vuelva tu hermano.

-¡VEGETA!

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Lo siento Bra.

-TRUNKS ES UN BAKA-y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

-BRA, ¿TE PARECERA BONITO? –le dijo a Vegeta.

-Hmf-se fue tranquilamente al jardín y subió al techo- Deja de lloriquear y sígueme.

-Ahora no.

-HE DICHO QUE ME SIGAS-sin otra opción Ruby lo siguió al desierto. Dos horas después Vegeta llego solo a la C.C.

-Vegeta y ¿Ruby?

-Se ha ido.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, solo se ha ido a reconstruir su vida.

-Ruby…

-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me ha dado un sobre para cada uno, repártelos tú.- y se fue a la cámara de gravedad, se saco un sobre y lo abrió, dentro había un dibujo y una carta, el dibujo era parecido a su planeta natal y en una de las esquinas tenía el símbolo de la casa real, la carta decía:

"No sé si será exacto, pero asi me contaron que era, lo he intentad dibujar lo mejor posible, no pare de entrenar, tengo la sensación de que nos encontraremos."-sonrió y siguió su entrenamiento, por la noche salió, y vio a su hija en el sofá.

-¡Mira papa!-Bra llevaba un dibujo de ella y Ruby jugando a las muñecas.-Me lo ha dado mama, dice que es de parte de Ruby, mama me ha enseñado el suyo, pero era muy raro, además ella tenía más de uno.-eso intrigo a Vegeta y fue hasta donde estaba Bulma, en su laboratorio, por supuesto, pero estaba en un nuevo proyecto.

-¿Qué haces, mujer?-pregunto

-Vegeta, Ruby me ha dado unos planos de robots, me dijo que cuando entreno contigo vio algunos fallos que podrías mejorar y me ha dibujado los robots, solo me falta crearlos.

-¿Fallos? Yo no cometo fallos-dijo- "¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"-pensó

-Bueno, eso dice ella, si no quieres no te hago los robots.

-Hmf- fue su contestación, se dio la vuelta y cuando se iba a ir vio un dibujo de Bulma y él en una catarata.

-Me dijo, que tu sabias donde quedaba, es un sitio muy bonito, deberíamos ir algún día.

Sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación.-No te metas en asuntos de adultos mocosa-dijo para sí mismo, con una media sonrisa.

Ya había pasado una semana y Trunks decidió volver, cuando llego su madre salió a recibirlo y a decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado. Su padre seguía igual que siempre, Goten no lo había llamado, y su hermana Bra no le hablaba, no le miraba, hacia como si él no existiera y eso le enfureció.

-Ella me engaño ¿y el malo soy yo?-se preguntaba, subió a su cuarto debía pensar, ya lo había hecho, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando se fue a tumbar en la cama, vio un paquete, lo abrió y dentro estaba el cuaderno de Ruby, pensó en tirarlo en destruirlo pero prefirió mirarlo, en las últimas paginas, encontró un dibujo, era él y ella, ese primer beso que se dieron, bajo la lluvia, abrazados, después había una carta.

"Lo siento, siento haberte dañado Trunks, pero no es lo que parece, te lo juro, te prometí que volvería y lo hice, Sara me dijo que te fuera a buscar, se que fue poco tiempo, pero para mí fue una eternidad, Trunks quiero explicarte lo que paso, pero tú no vuelves a casa, asi que te escribo la carta para que por lo menos lo sepas.

Acababa de dejar a Goten en la habitación, no deberías dejar que se emborraché tiene 14 años, no es bueno, como decía, subí al tejado pero no estabas ahí, asi que probé en tu cuarto, creía que eras tú, pero era Tom, estaba borracho y me beso, me quede en shock, era mi amigo de la infancia, pero apareciste tu y lo malinterpretaste, lo he pensado y he hablado con Vegeta, he decidido que me voy a otro país, donde nadie me conozca, lejos de ti, no te volveré a molestar, solo quiero que sepas que… TE AMO TRUNKS."

Trunks estaba llorando, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? El también la amaba, había destruido todo a su paso imaginándose que era ese chico que la beso, ¡ella era suya! Nadie se la quitaría, pero en ese momento solo se quiso alejar, ¿y si ella venía a decirle eso?, que no lo amaba, que equivocado estaba, pero la había perdido, perdido por tonto.

**FIN**

_Si os ha gustado dejad reviews y si no os ha gustado también. Aquí acaba la historia, ¿qué tal? Era mi primer fic, asi que espero que bien._


End file.
